When it Happens
by galindapopular
Summary: NYC Series: With Julie and Dean's wedding coming up Dean's younger brother Tucker shows up to make trouble for the happy couple. Everyone else doesn't fair so well either.
1. Checking In

**Summary: NYC Series As Julie and Dean's wedding approaches, an unexpected guest in Dean's brother shakes everything up for them. Meanwhile, Connie and Rick adjust to life as parents, Gary and Guy continue their perfect relationship, Carla starts to have doubts about choosing Charlie over Luis and Colleen and Scooter start to drift apart. Will it be Brian there when things fall apart?**

**Author's Note: So I know I have the prequels going on still in this series, but I figure I can do both. I just had this really strange urge to deal with Portman's brother who I invented for this series. Also, well, I only sort of half resolved everything in the last one. Plus I have that whole sequel addiction, and as always with these, I've been watching lots of Sex and the City lately...what with the movie coming and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**When it Happens**

**Chapter 1: Checking In**

Julie Gaffney woke up and stretched. Her fiancé, Dean Portman was still fast asleep next to her. Fiancé, thinking the word made her happy. Julie carefully got out of bed trying not to wake him and headed out into the living room/kitchen of their apartment. She had a robe on but not closed. She stepped out and jumped seeing someone sleeping on their couch.

"Jesus!" She shrieked. The young man woke with a start and stared at her. "Tucker?" She said confused.

"Julie?" He said, "Hey sis in law to be, what are you doing here?"

"Well," She said, "I live here, and you live in Chicago, so, um, I'm going to ask you what you're doing here."

"Right," He nodded, "Right, can I just say, this little number, fantastic." She closed her robe and stomped back into the bedroom.

"Why is your brother in our living room?" She asked still fuming. Dean looked at her.

"Julie, it's too early for jokes," He shook his head, "And even if it wasn't, that's not funny."

"Not joking," She shook her head. "He's on our couch, and he saw me in my underwear." He jumped right up and walked out side.

"What the hell are you doing here Tuck?" He said.

"I can't come see my big brother before he gets married?" Tucker smiled. "I mean, I am the best man."

"First of all," Dean said, "Fulton's the best man, and second, the wedding's not for three months."

"Dude, that's cold," Tucker said, "I'm your brother."

"Yeah, which is why I haven't killed you yet," Dean nodded, "How'd you even get in here?"

"Remember when I came last year, and I stayed for two weeks, so you gave me a key?" Tucker said, "I sort of made a copy of that."

"I'm going to go shower," Julie nodded biting her lip trying not to freak out. "Nice to see you Tuck." She turned around and walked into the bedroom. Dean stared at him.

"Dude," Tucker said, "Julie is smoking! Wow, I mean, I always thought she was hot, but now that I've seen it all, why did you ever leave her?"

"Don't talk about Julie like that," Dean said, "And yes, she has an amazing body, but that's not the point."

"What's the point then?" Tucker asked.

"What are you doing here Tuck?" He asked.

"I didn't wanna live with Mom and work in the restaurant for the rest of my life." Tucker shrugged, "I'm taking initiative."

"By moving from Mom's house to my couch?" Dean said. Tucker nodded, "You make no sense. If you see Julie naked again I will murder you. Do you understand me?"

"Understood," Tucker stuttered as Dean walked into the bedroom.

"He can't stay here," Julie said, "Dean, do you remember the last time he stayed here?"

"Yes," He nodded and kissed her, "Baby, I just need to figure out why he's here OK? I will call my mom, and we will find out if he is wanted by the Chicago PD or anything along those lines OK?" She nodded.

"OK," She said softly, "I love you, and I know he's your brother, so I love him, but if he stays here until the wedding, I will not marry you, I will move back to the loft with Gary and Guy I swear to God!"

"That is fair." Dean nodded, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, "Get rid of him."

* * *

"Who's a big one year old today?" Rick smiled tickling the bottom of his daughter Claire's feet. The baby girl giggled, "You are!"

"Hey," Connie walked out and kissed him, "Hey birthday girl." She leaned down and picked up Claire. "Thanks for taking today off," She smiled at Rick.

"Well, this little angel has her big party tonight," He laughed. Connie smiled, she had planned on stopping work once she and Rick had children, but she also hadn't thought that she'd come back from their honeymoon pregnant, so after maternity leave she went right back into the workforce. She hated leaving Claire, but Rick took off work so much he might as well be a stay at home dad. "Have a good day!" Connie smiled, kissed Claire and handed her off.

"Love you both," She said walking out.

"Wave bye to Mommy," Rick said, picking up Claire's hand and making her wave.

* * *

Scooter woke up seeing Colleen sitting up on her knees looking at him.

"What's wrong baby?" He sighed and looked at her.

"You fell asleep before I got in last night," She said.

"I'm old sweetie," He sighed, "If you're out with your friends until two in the morning, I'm gonna be asleep when you get in."

"I missed you," She whispered and kissed him.

"Crap," He looked at the clock, "I'm late."

"Scooter," She sighed, as he got out of bed and looked at her. "Why haven't you touched me in two weeks?"

"What are you talking about?" He said and kissed her.

"I mean, it's been a while since we've done anything," She shrugged. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"It's nothing," He said, "I'm just stressed," She nodded, "Don't forget Claire's birthday party tonight!"

"I won't," She shook her head, "Have a good day."

"You too," He smiled and kissed her, walking out. She sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. She knew what was wrong, she'd shut him down again a month ago when he brought up the future. She was only twenty four, she didn't want to get married yet. He was thirty two, and wanted to get married and every day that Julie and Dean's wedding drew closer he drew further away from her.

* * *

Carla wandered in, and saw Charlie sitting at their kitchen table. She smiled.

"Early morning light?" He asked. She nodded and sat down. It had been almost two years, he got the whole photographer thing. "You've been quiet lately."

"Not much to say," She said.

"I know what this is about," He sighed, she looked at him. She hoped not. "You're upset that we couldn't get to New York this weekend." She laughed.

"Exactly," She nodded, "You know how much I love Claire." Charlie smiled. "Um, I should probably call Connie." She stood up and walked upstairs. She picked up her cell phone for the expressed purpose of calling Connie. Then she saw the message. She smiled and picked it up to listen to.

"Hola Carlita," His voice was smooth, perfect, just what she wanted to hear. "Just calling to check in. A bunch of us were talking about chipping in to give Julie and Portman another week on their honeymoon. I said I'd call you, so that I'd have a reason to call you. Call me back. I miss you." She closed it and sighed. She wanted to see him, talk to him, touch him. It was crazy she had an amazing life. Charlie didn't even know she was talking to Luis regularly, that she wanted him again. She called him.

"Didn't take you long," He smiled, picking up on the first ring.

"Don't be smug," She said, "I'm calling about the wedding present proposal."

"Are you?" He laughed.

"Yes," She said, "And I have to decline, Gary, Connie and I are getting them something. I have to check with Charlie."

"I'll call him myself," Luis shrugged, "When can I see you?"

"You can't see me," She sighed, "I'm with Charlie, remember?"

"Right," He said, "So at the wedding?"

"At the wedding," She whispered. "Bye." She hung up and groaned. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Brian Taylor groaned waking up and walking into the living room. He'd moved into the loft a few months before. Both Gary and Guy were at work. There were many benefits to living with a successful gay couple, one of them being they were fine with him only paying rent when he could. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Colleen answered hers.

"Hey," He said, "What are you doing today?"

"Um," She said, "Nothing, you?"

"Nothing," He shrugged, "Wanna help me buy Claire a birthday present?"

"I thought you were writing her a song?" Colleen teased.

"You're funny," He said dryly. "You up for it?"

"Sure," She said. "Come pick me up." She hung up. He sighed and the phone rang.

"Hello," He said.

"Hey Brian," Julie said on the other end. "I have to ask you a favor."

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	2. Party Time and Trouble Makers

**Author's Note: Glad you guys like the idea, and are happy to see the series back! Enjoy the chapter, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party Time and Trouble Makers**

Hi, I'm here," Colleen said as Rick opened the door. Not only was her boyfriend not interested in having sex with her lately, but Brian had cancelled on her that morning. She handed him the beautifully wrapped package. "This is her present, Scooter's going to be late, I don't want to talk about it." She walked past him.

"Hi Col," He said, "How's it going?"

"Oh you're here first," Connie walked over and hugged her. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine," She said, "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Napping," Rick laughed, "She's not even awake for her own birthday party, we think that's pretty funny." Then came the crying.

"She's up now," Colleen laughed, "I'll get her." There was a knock on the door. Connie opened it.

"Hi," Julie hugged her, "Congratulations, Tucker's here, I don't want to talk about it."

"Hi Julie," She said, "Hey Portman."

"Hey," He said, seeing Colleen walk out with the baby, "There she is! Happy Birthday Princess!" He took her. "He's not coming Cons, don't worry."

"The more the merrier," She said, "He's family, sort of."

"Cool, wanna put him up?" He shrugged. She laughed. "I'm serious."

"I have a child, Dean," Connie nodded, "And a husband, have your loser brother stay with two homos and the pretty boy actor. He'll fit right in."

"That is plan B," He nodded, "I'm just afraid that Brian and Tuck in the same apartment, well, I mean, you remember what happened last time."

"Yes, I do," Connie sighed, "It was my husband's money that got them out of jail." Dean laughed. "We got a cake from Brooklyn."

"Sweet," He nodded, "So it's good cake?"

"Very good," She laughed. "Enjoy." Once again there was knocking. "Final guests," She opened the door. "Guy," She hugged him, "Where's Gary?"

"He had to stay late at work," Guy said, "But I have Brian, and Tucker."

"Hey Connie," Tucker waved.

"Hey Tuck," She smiled lightly and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Brian."

"Hi," Brian said, "I come bearing the gift of a video camera, I will video birthday messages for Claire from everyone, and when she's old enough to care she can watch it."

"Brian that's incredibly sweet," Connie hugged him. "You ditched shopping for a present to go out drinking with Tucker didn't you?"

"Yes, don't tell Colleen!" He sighed. She shook her head.

* * *

"Whoa," Tucker said at the party, seeing Colleen out on the terrace, "Who is she?"

"That would be Colleen," Brian said.

"Oh the dancer," Tucker nodded, "Right, be back in a minute."

"Tuck, wait you should," Brian said, as he walked out to her. "His loss."

"Hey," Tucker said.

"Hi," She smiled, "You're Dean's brother, Tucker right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "And you're Colleen?"

"Mm hm," She said and took a sip of her drink. "So I've heard a lot about you."

"Good or bad," He smiled.

"Well, it was from Julie," Colleen said, "So mostly bad, because of that time you stayed at there place and brought that girl home, who stole the pearls her grandmother left her."

"Right," Tucker nodded, "Yeah, she wasn't happy about that."

"But then Guy said you weren't really that bad," Colleen said, "And your mom said that you're wonderful."

"When'd you meet my mom?" He asked.

"When she came to Connie and Rick's wedding," Colleen nodded. "She's great."

"Yeah, she is," He smiled. "So, I'm moving here."

"Yeah, Brian mentioned that," She said. "You're moving into the loft."

"Yeah," He said, "So if you wanted to get together and talk." She looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sort of in this really serious relationship," She said.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Dean said.

"I am watching Colleen shoot your brother down," Julie laughed.

"Oh," Dean nodded. "He wants to move to New York."

"Into the loft," Julie said, "I know. It might be good. It would bring Marisol around more."

"Yeah," Dean smiled and kissed her. "Ooh," He said, seeing the expression on Tucker's face change. "I wonder what exactly she said to get out of it. I mean I'm the family ladies man, so," Julie laughed. "What?"

"You're the ladies man?" She said, he nodded. "It took you five years to kiss me, and then another four to ask me out, and then another six for us to live together and practically two for us to get married."

"So think how long it takes Tuck to seal the deal," He smirked. Julie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What are you two talking about?" Brian walked out.

"Um, how you blew me off today," Colleen laughed.

"Wanna wish the baby a happy birthday?" He stuck his tongue out and held up the camera, "Try to keep your clothes on."

"You're funny," She said. "Hey baby Claire. Happy first birthday! We all love you so much honey."

"Very eloquent," He nodded. She laughed.

"So how well do you two know each other," Tucker asked.

"We've known each other our whole lives," Brian said, "I know her better than anyone."

"Not anyone Brian," She looked at him.

"Hey," Scooter walked over. "I'm late I know, I'm sorry."

"It's not my problem," She shrugged, "Apologize to Claire." He kissed her.

"Tucker?" He stopped noticing him. Tucker waved. "Um, hey."

"Hey," Tucker said, "I'm gonna go inside."

"What's he doing here?" Scooter said as he walked away.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Brian shrugged.

"You stay away from him," Scooter pointed. Brian looked down sheepishly. Colleen looked.

"Why would that be?" Colleen asked.

"You were in Vegas," Brian mumbled, "Tucker and I got into some trouble, Connie and Rick bailed us out, everything was fine."

"You were in jail!?" She looked at him, "You haven't been arrested since that time we got caught hotboxing junior year!"

"Jesus," Scooter said, "How much pot did you two smoke in high school?" The pair shrugged their shoulders casually.

* * *

"Is it just me or do things seem weird between Scooter and Col lately?" Gary asked Connie as he helped her get the cake ready. Connie shrugged. "She's been hanging out in Brian's room."

"Really?" Connie said. Gary nodded. "I don't know, I've been busy."

"Oh yes, you with the baby, you're so busy," He rolled his eyes, "You never have time for me anymore."

"Aw," She laughed. "I'm sorry honey." She kissed him on the cheek. "Go bug your boyfriend about it."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Gary leaned in. Connie nodded, "We've been talking about committing."

"Gary!" She said, he shrugged, "Sweetie, that's wonderful!"

"We're just talking about it," He said, "And we're waiting until Julie and Dean are done. Because God knows Julie will have a nervous breakdown if even we get married before her." Connie laughed.

"I'll keep quiet," She smiled and hugged him, "But I'm really happy for you!"

* * *

"So that was fun," Dean said as he and Julie got home. She looked at him.

"I want to have a baby," She said. He looked at her.

"That came out of nowhere," He said. "We're not even married yet."

"So?" She shrugged, "A lot of people have babies before they're married. Brad and Angelina, Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise,"

"Yeah, um when I star in a blockbuster movie about fighter pilots and you spend seven years on a whiny self indulgent teen soap," He nodded, "Then maybe those will be good comparisons."

"You went with Top Gun huh?" She said, "I would have thought Jerry McGuire, but Top Gun works…"

"Julie," He sighed.

"And Dawson's wasn't that self indulgent!" She said.

"Julie," He groaned. "I need to process this, OK?"

"Fine," She said, "Don't take five years."

"Mm, funny," He kissed her. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"I'm gonna watch some TV," She shrugged. "It was good to see your brother."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" He looked at her. She glared up at him, "Fiancée, what have you done with my fiancée?"

"That's better," She nodded, "I hope he and Brian stay out of trouble."

"I wouldn't count on it." He shook his head.

* * *

"Hey you," Rick said settling in bed with Connie. She was looking over some documents from work and he pushed her hair behind her shoulder and started to kiss her neck.

"Mm, not tonight baby, I'm working," She said.

"I miss you," He whispered, "It's been a while."

"Two weeks," She said, "We've gone longer."

"Yeah, when you were physically incapable because you'd just had Claire," He laughed, "I want to make love to my wife."

"Tomorrow," She kissed him, "I promise, I'll shave my legs and everything."

"Mm, fancy sex," He laughed. She nodded.

"Oh yeah," She laughed. "I have to finish this."

"Sure," He nodded, "Listen I've been thinking."

"Ugh, Rick!" She groaned, and looked at him, he smiled, "Fine," She sighed, "What's going on?"

"What if we had another baby?" He said, "Because I've been thinking about it, and I'd love to try for a boy, I mean I love Claire, but," She started laughing. "What?"

"We're not having another baby," She shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him.

"Because," She said, "Claire's not even walking yet. I just got back into the swing of things at work; we live in a two bedroom apartment, I just got back down to my normal dress size,"

"I liked you with the baby weight," He smiled and kissed her. "I thought you wanted more kids?"

"I do," She said, "Just, when we buy a house and Claire's out of diapers. OK?"

"OK," He smiled. Suddenly there was a faint cry coming through the baby monitor. "Not it!" He called.

"I hate you," She said putting her work down and standing up, "Mommy's coming sweetheart." She looked back at him. "You really want to do all this again?"

"A million times," Rick laughed.

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	3. What Comes Next

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Comes Next**

"Hey," Colleen showed up at the loft the next morning, wearing sweats over her leotard.

"Well hello," Tucker said, as she walked in, "What are you doing here?"

"Brian and I have dance class," She said. "He's not awake is he?"

"No," Tucker looked at her and shook his head, "We had a sort of rough night."

"Whatever," She walked over to his door, her old door and banged on it, "Taylor, up and at em!" She shouted, "I am not doing lifts with that perv Denis again!"

"God, I'm awake," Brian said groaning, "Don't get your toe shoes in a bunch."

"So is this dance class thing a regular activity?" Tucker said. Brian nodded. "Don't you feel a little gay?"

"No," Brian said, "Living with Gary makes me feel gay, but dance class where I'm around twelve seriously hot girls in tights and leotards reassures me that I am very straight."

"That sounds fun," Tucker nodded.

"Yes it is," Colleen said smugly, "And we're going to be late and miss warm ups so come on!" She pulled him out the door.

"Well that was rude Miss O'Malley!" Brian teased her as they walked down the street. She glared at him. "You like him!" He teased, poking her in the arm.

"I do not," She rolled her eyes, "I mean, yeah, he's hot in that arbitrary hot guy way. Besides the fact that I am in love, and in a healthy mature relationship, something that you would know nothing about."

"Healthy mature relationship," He nodded, "So the not having sex thing is that healthy or mature?"

"We have plenty of sex," She gasped.

"Uh huh," Brian looked at her, "I know how you get when you haven't had sex in a while, you get jumpy."

"Just because Scooter and I don't have sex every minute of the day doesn't mean that," She sighed. He looked at her, "Yes, it's been a while." He nodded, "Almost two weeks."

"Jesus!" He said, "What's the point of living with someone if you're going to go two weeks without having sex with them?" Colleen sighed.

* * *

"Hey," Dean said walking into the loft.

"Hey," Tucker said. "You look stunned."

"Julie wants to have a baby," Dean said landing on the couch, "And not like, 'Hey Dean, someday I want to have a baby,' like she wants to have a baby now."

"Makes sense," Tucker shrugged, Dean looked at him, "I mean, her best friend had a baby a year ago, you two have been together for ten jillion years."

"What if I can't do it?" He sighed, "I mean, what if I, just give up and then leave."

"You're not Dad Dean," Tucker looked at him.

"I've left her before," He said, "Too many times."

"It's not like you haven't done the dad thing," Tucker looked at him, Dean stared at him, "Me, asshole. You've yelled at me enough times."

"That's because you're an idiot," Dean shook his head.

"And you will stick around to call your own kid an idiot," Tucker nodded. "Because he will be. Less so, because you know half of Julie will be in him." He stopped, "What's Colleen's deal?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "Don't go there man, she went to hell and back to make it work with Scooter, she's a great girl."

"She's gorgeous," Tucker said. "I bet she's flexible too," He smirked. Dean looked at him.

"Don't go there," He said seriously. "I'm serious."

"Wait," Tucker looked at him, "Should I not go there? Are you serious?"

"Tuck," Dean said warningly.

"Since when do you care so much about Scooter?" Tucker looked at him, "I thought you hated that guy, what with him taking Julie's precious flower and everything."

"I don't care about him, and I don't hate him either, I'm not sixteen anymore," Dean shook his head, "But you know, having him around makes Julie happy and I have this feeling if he and Colleen fell apart especially if it's your fault, she gets wind that you had anything to do with it."

"Hm," Tucker nodded, "OK, I won't hit on Colleen anymore, but I can still be friendly."

"Tucker," Dean said, "No!"

"See, you're going to be a great dad," Tucker laughed. "Marisol'll freak though, in a good way."

"Yeah I know," Dean laughed.

* * *

"Rick wants another baby," Connie said, sitting with Julie and Colleen at lunch that day.

"Yeah," Julie said, "Eventually right?"

"No," Connie shook her head, "Now."

"Whoa," Julie said, "Claire's like barely eating solid food."

"My reaction exactly," Connie sighed.

"He can't help it," Colleen laughed. They looked at her. "We're Irish, we feel the need to constantly reproduce. How do you think I got stuck with four brothers in a three bedroom town house?"

"Rick only has one brother," Connie said confused.

"That's because Rick's mom is lace curtain," Colleen shook her head, "I knew it the minute I saw her, she's got a Kennedy complex. But Rick's dad is Shanty with money, try though he might to hide it."

"You really think that's it?" Connie said. Colleen nodded. "Why don't you feel the urge then Col?"

"Um, I do," She said, "Do you know how many times I've thought about going off the pill?"

"Why don't you?" Julie asked.

"It would make Scooter way too happy," She rolled her eyes. The others laughed. "I'm not ready for kids either."

"It's not that I wouldn't love another kid," Connie sighed, "I would, I mean totally, but," She stopped, "I want to know my daughter, as a person, and if I'm taking care of another baby, I might miss something."

"Wow," Julie said, "That's what you should say to Rick." She sighed. "Dean and I have decided to start trying."

"What!" Connie and Colleen said, looking at her.

"You're not even married yet," Connie said.

"I know," Julie sighed, "But we've talked about it, and, we both want it, and even if I get pregnant today, I won't be showing by the wedding."

"Yeah but your honeymoon will suck!" Colleen said, "You won't be able to drink! What good is two weeks in Cabo if you can't drink?"

"I love how Connie got a three month European tour and I get two weeks in Cabo," Julie sighed.

"So long as your room's nice what does it matter?" Connie shrugged. "All I did in Europe was shop and have sex, I could have done that here, saved Rick a million bucks." She stopped, "If you do get pregnant before the wedding, it'll make the honeymoon great, you get sooo horny your first trimester."

"I don't care about how it's going to affect the honeymoon," Julie shook her head, "I mean, I do, but not really, I just want to have Dean's baby."

"That's really sweet," Colleen whispered.

"OK," Connie turned, "Your turn, you must have some major relationship issues."

"Nope," Colleen said, "Things are perfect."

"You sound a little too upset about that," Connie shook her head.

"No," Julie looked at her, "I've been in the perfect relationship. Not all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, but you and Gunnar were just not," Connie searched for the right word, "Hm, speak of the devil."

"What?" Julie turned around, and there he was, of course with some exotic beauty. "I'll be right back." She stood up, "Gunnar, hi."

"Julie," He smiled, "Hello, how are you? Katrina," He turned to his date, "Will you excuse us?" She nodded and walked away.

"I'm good," She said with a smile. "It's so good to see you," She casually slid her left hand through her hair. He saw it and took her hand gently.

"You're engaged," He whispered. She nodded. He was touching her, she couldn't talk. Why did he have this effect on her? "Did you set a date or will that take another five years?"

"Gunnar don't," She shook her head. "It's in three months."

"So I still have three months to talk you out of it," He smiled smoothly. She sighed. "Julie, I just,"

"It's been two years," She said softly, "He hasn't even looked at the door."

"I miss you," He said. "Have a drink with me, say goodbye."

* * *

"He's sexy," Colleen said, "I only saw him for like a second that one time."

"Yeah," Connie nodded, "He and Scooter kinda look alike now that I see him again." She laughed, "I don't even want to go into what that means psychologically."

"I think I like Tucker," Colleen said. Connie choked back on her water. "I know."

"Tucker Portman?" Connie said. Colleen nodded, "Borderline criminal, total slacker, bumming around the loft driving Gary crazy Tucker Portman?"

"Yes!" Colleen groaned. "I know, it's totally self destructive, except," She sighed.

"Except that you're twenty four and you're about due for a Tucker Portman," Connie smiled. Colleen nodded. "What about Scooter?"

"I love Scooter," Colleen said, "I'm not going to screw it up over a crush, I just, I don't know, I miss having guys like that in my life you know?" Julie walked back over and sat down.

"So?" Connie asked, "How's Gunnar?"

"I'm having drinks with him tomorrow," Julie said quickly, "Don't tell Dean, he'll freak."

"Whoa," Connie said, "Back it up." Julie sighed. "You can't have drinks with him Jules."

"Why not?" Julie said, "We're just going to say goodbye."

"You said goodbye," Connie reminded her, "Two years ago, when you gave him back his ring."

"He touched me," Julie said, squirming in her seat, "You know I can't say no to the jolt."

"The jolt?" Colleen looked at her.

"Julie claims she feels this jolt every time she touches Gunnar," Connie rolled her eyes. "You can't do this, or at least run it past Dean."

"You were living with your ex boyfriend right before you got married," Julie defended herself.

"Guy's gay," Colleen reminded her, "And not as hot as he is. God, what is it with me and rich older guys?"

"Gunnar's only 29," Julie shook her head, "Way too young for you." Colleen giggled.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming**


	4. Une Fille Tres Belle

**Author's Note: OK, so finally got a hold of where I want to send this, which means a lot more updating on it. And I'm also working on a quickie for Getting There about Brian and Colleen in high school...so that should be up soon. Tomorrow my baby sister graduates from high school (I'm having a major quarter life crisis about it!) so I probably won't update again until the middle of the week (I say that now, but I'll probably get something up by tomorrow night, what can I say, I'm addicted!) Enjoy the chapter! I think it turns out well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Une Fille Tres Belle**

"Where are you going?" Brian said as he and Colleen ran into Tucker on their way into the loft.

"I applied for a job at this restaurant," He shrugged, "They want me to interview."

"You're a waiter?" Colleen asked.

"No, I cook," He shrugged. She nodded.

"You'll make a fantastic bus boy then," She smiled, "I have to get home, see you Bri," She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"She hates me," Tucker said. Brian laughed. "What?"

"She doesn't hate you," He shook his head, "She likes you, but she's trying not to because she's in a codependent sexless relationship with an older man."

"Oh," Tucker nodded, "I should get going."

"Good luck," Brian nodded.

"You wanna come?" Tucker shrugged, "You can probably get some free drinks out of it."

"Sounds good," Brian said and walked with him.

* * *

Julie sat nervously stirring her drink with a stirrer. She'd picked the place, she'd been sure of that. She didn't need to be sitting in some restaurant where Gunnar had been sleeping with the twenty year old waitresses for the past two years. Gary had pointed out that maybe she should take it as a compliment that Gunnar became a modelizer after she dumped him. She mostly took it as weird. How could a man as intelligent and engaging as Gunnar Stahl spend his life bed hopping with women who had half his IQ points? And for that matter why is she even here? She was engaged, to a wonderful man, trying to have his child. It was just cold feet, that's all.

"Julie," She turned and smiled, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Gunnar," She said, "Sit, I guess."

"I was a little afraid you wouldn't show up," He laughed sitting down. "I'm glad you did though." She smiled.

"I have a few rules," She placed her hands on the bar surrounding her glass.

"You usually do," He nodded, smiling that perfect genuine smile of his.

"We can't talk about my engagement, or ending my engagement, or anything along those lines," She looked at him, "And under no circumstances are you to tell me that you're still in love with me."

"What makes you so sure I'm still in love with you?" He looked at her. She dropped her jaw. "That's extremely arrogant of you Julie."

"I," She looked at him, "But I thought, you said that," He smiled.

"Julie, I came here to talk you out of marrying him," He looked at her. "Or if I couldn't do that, say good bye to you." She looked down. "And I am still very much in love with you." She nodded, "Why did you come?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "Cold feet I guess."

* * *

"Well," The manager said, "You'd probably only start out as sous chef, but with your experience, we'd promote you quickly." Tucker beamed, he'd been running the kitchen at Marisol's place since he was about fifteen. "Does he need a job too?" She pointed at Brian and smiled.

"Oh no," Brian shook his head. "Um, I'm an actor so,"

"So you could use the tips?" She laughed. Brian nodded. "We're short a few waiters right now."

"Actually," Brian nodded, "That sounds great, and um, my friend, she's between gigs at the moment, and she'd,"

"Yeah, fine," She nodded. Brian smirked. Colleen had been complaining about living off of Scooter. "So, come in tomorrow around ten o'clock."

"Great," The guys looked at each other and walked out to the front. "Whoa," Tucker stopped Brian and pulled behind a booth.

"What?" Brian said looking around. "Oh it's Julie. We should say hi."

"Who's that she's with?" Tucker squinted.

"Looks kinda like Scooter, but he and Colleen had plans," Brian shrugged. Tucker nodded. "It's probably a client." Tucker shook his head. "Another Duck?"

"I know all the Ducks," Tucker sighed, "And that's not a client. I worked in a fairly upscale Italian restaurant for most of my life, I can tell the difference between a business lunch and a date."

"A date?" Brian looked at him. "No way. She's engaged, to your brother. You've seen them together, there's no way she'd cheat." They watched the guy stand up and head to the bathroom.

"Stay here," Tucker stood up and walked over, Julie choked back her drink. "Hey Jules."

"Tucker," She said, "Um, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna be working here," He nodded. "What about you?"

"Well, my office is right around the corner," She mumbled, "I come here a lot, with clients and stuff."

"Yeah, and stuff," He said, "Like cheating on my brother?"

"You saw Gunnar," She sighed.

"Gunnar?" He gaped, "Your ex, Gunnar?" She nodded. "You're cheating on Dean with your ex fiancé who you left for him? You are way more screwed up than I thought you were."

"I'm not cheating on Dean," She said, "Gunnar and I are just saying good bye."

"So if I were to say casually mention this to Dean," Tucker shrugged. She looked at him. "Cheating, Julie!"

"Says the guy who brought two girlfriends to Christmas last year and expected neither one of them or your mother to notice," Julie spit out. He looked at her. "Please don't tell him Tuck. I'm begging you, he wouldn't understand."

"I won't tell him," Tucker pointed at her, "But you should."

"Alright," Gunnar walked back over.

"Gunnar this is Tucker Portman," Julie said, "Dean's younger brother."

"Oh," Gunnar said awkwardly. "Would you,"

"Tucker was just leaving," Julie cut him off, he and his damn etiquette were about to ask Tucker to join them. "Weren't you Tuck?"

"On my way out," He smiled. "See you sis." He winked at her and walked out. As if she didn't feel guilty enough.

"He doesn't know you're here," Gunnar said, Julie sighed. "Did you think something would happen?"

"I told you," She shook her head, "I don't know." He kissed her gently. They both pulled away, there was no jolt. "It's gone," She whispered.

"Two years," He nodded, "There was a good chance it would be." She smiled.

"Good thing we didn't get married," She laughed. He nodded. "So we can let go."

"We can let go." He smiled.

* * *

"Hey baby," Colleen smiled as Scooter walked in. He saw her. She was dressed up. She walked over and kissed him.

"Col, why do you look so nice?" He asked. She frowned. "Oh my God! We were supposed to go out. Baby, just let me change,"

"No," She giggled and kissed him again, this time slower. "We weren't supposed to go out. We were supposed to stay in." He smiled.

"We haven't stayed in in a while," He kissed her.

"Mm," She nodded, "I know. Do you know what I was thinking about all day?" She asked.

"What?" He laughed as she lead him into the bedroom.

"Our first time," She slid her black dress over her head. "On the beach." He smiled again. "The most incredible sex of my life."

"And then like an idiot I told you we couldn't do this," He smiled and kissed her, "You were so mad at me."

"I got over it," She giggled.

"Clearly," He smiled pressing his forehead to hers.

* * *

"Have you talked to your parents?" Connie asked Guy as he bounced Claire. He shook his head, "Maybe you should, Guy, I mean, I think they'd be happy for you,"

"Connie," He looked at her, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I haven't really talked to my mom since the wedding, and my dad,"

"Loves you," She said. "I know he does Guy."

"Yeah, I wish I was as convinced," He shrugged, "Besides, it's not like it's something that they'd understand anyway."

"That you and your boyfriend are getting married?" Connie laughed, "I think they would honey. And they'd want to be a part of it."

"You're so sure?" He looked at her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm a parent now, remember? I understand these things." He laughed.

"What do you think Claire?" He held the baby up, "Do you think I should call my father?" She burped. "What does that mean?"

"We take it that mostly means yes," Connie laughed. "Rick and I are going home in a few weeks, you should come, see them."

"I can't," He shook his head, "I'm not there yet. But I want them to meet Claire." Connie smiled. "You know what they'll say?"

"Claire," She said softly, "Une nomme francaise fort," She laughed.

"Good strong French name," He laughed. "Et une belle fille. C'est vrai?"

"Oui, c'est vrai," Connie smiled, watching him play with her. "Elle est tres belle." _She is very beautiful._

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	5. Confession

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review For Esme...the rest of you, boo! Anyway, keep them coming**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confession**

"How do you cheat on someone?" Carla asked as she and Tammy walked around the Mall of America. Tammy looked at her.

"I love that you come to me for this information," She sighed, Carla looked at her, "I get why you are I'm just saying. It's not really something you plan," Tammy said, "At least, I never did. Did you meet someone?"

"Not exactly," Carla shook her head. Tammy looked at her. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"I'm guessing it's about five ten, dark skinned and lives in South Beach?" Tammy said. Carla nodded. "You do have a great ass, I'm sure you look really hot in a thong." She laughed. "Have you slept with him? I mean since the whole, I love you, get out thing when we were twenty."

"I forgot you were on that trip," Carla laughed.

"I got crabs on that trip," Tammy grumbled. Carla looked at her. "It wasn't exactly a good time. That was when he told me he never wanted to see me again, and I ran away."

"To France," Carla nodded, "Very Carrie Bradshaw."

"I was under the impression that I was the Samantha of our little group," Tammy laughed.

"Oh you are," Carla said, "I'm Charlotte, of course, Connie is Miranda, and Julie is Carrie." She stopped, "Colleen doesn't have a character."

"So then is Charlie Harry, or is he Trey?" Tammy asked. Carla smiled softly to herself. "Because as you'll recall, Trey was everything Charlotte thought she wanted, everything that she grew up thinking she needed. Sounds an awful lot like Luis."

"It does doesn't it," Carla nodded, "I just, I've been thinking about him, he's been calling, under the pretense of the wedding."

"He would come up with excuses to call you," Tammy rolled her eyes, "He's sluttier than me."

"I miss him, I always have," Carla explained, "I mean, I love Charlie, more than anything, and it's comfortable, and its real and I can't fight that."

"Don't try to," Tammy shook her head, "Because then you just end up in Paris with crabs."

* * *

"Hey," Dean smiled as Julie walked in.

"Hi," She said and kissed him.

"Where were you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I just went for a drink after work," She shrugged. "How was your day?"

"Fine," He said, "I talked to Tucker." Her eyes got big, "About the whole baby thing," She exhaled. "I'm in Julie, let's do it."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded. She kissed him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. "Whoa."

"I love you so much," She whispered and kissed him again.

"I love you too," He laughed. "Julie, what's going on?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "I can't get excited about us having a baby?"

"Not this excited," He said, "You're only this excited when you feel guilty. Did you buy a pair of shoes we can't afford again?"

"Not exactly," She shook her head and walked away, "I sort of, um, when I said I went for a drink after work, I wasn't alone."

"What, did Connie finally cave and get a nanny?" He said.

"No," She sighed and looked at him, "I was with Gunnar."

"Hm," He nodded, "Is drinks with Gunnar a regular activity, or um just you know a one time thing?"

"Yesterday I ran into him," She sighed, "We talked, he said he wanted to say good bye, and so we did. It's over."

"You know, I've heard that before," He said following her as she walked into the bedroom. "There was a phone call, and then he crashed a dinner party, and,"

"Dean," She looked at him, "We just talked, OK? We caught up, we said good bye." She smiled and kissed him, "Now, do you want to talk about Gunnar, or do you want to make our baby?" She pulled him onto the bed.

"Julie," He stopped her, "Come on." He sat up. "Do you have cold feet? Cause trust me, I get that. Believe me I do."

"I don't think it's cold feet exactly," She sighed. "Everything's been so good, I think I'm waiting for the ground to fall out."

"I know, that I've given you every reason to doubt that this is going to work out," He said, "But come on, I've been good right?"

"It's not you," She sighed, "It isn't, I don't know what it is exactly."

"Well try to figure it out OK?" He kissed her, "You're going to be someone's mother." She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. They kissed.

* * *

"You're home early," Connie said, walking in and seeing Rick sitting on the couch with Claire. "You're home a lot now."

"I'm a broker Connie," He shrugged, "I can work from home." She looked at him.

"Do you want to?" She said. He looked at her.

"I don't know," He sighed, "Sometimes."

"OK," She said and sat down. "So stay home." She kissed him. "I love how much you want to be with Claire. And to be perfectly honest, the whole nanny thing never sat right with me anyway." He smiled.

"Yeah, I just never thought I'd do the whole Mr. Mom thing," He laughed. She smiled. "But then again I didn't think I'd ever even be a dad so," She kissed him again. "I love you."

* * *

"What about the botanical gardens?" Gary said as Guy walked into the loft.

"For what?" Guy said.

"You're kidding right?" Gary looked at him. Guy smiled.

"Right, the commitment ceremony," He laughed. "Are your parents coming?"

"Yeah," Gary laughed, "Of course," Guy nodded, "Oh, Guy, I came out at fourteen, they've had plenty of time to adjust, and they love you."

"Connie thinks I should tell them," Guy whispered. Gary looked at him.

"She'd know better than I would," He shrugged, "I've met your mother once, and I'm not sure your father knows I exist."

"He knows you exist," Guy said, "Connie wouldn't have it any other way."

"The girl is pushy," Gary laughed. They stopped when they heard giggling coming from outside and then through the door.

"Um," Tucker said holding the hand of a tall, attractive and obviously inebriated woman. "This is awkward."

"Who are they?" She asked.

"This is Guy and Gary," Tucker pointed, "This is um,"

"Chelsea," She smiled and kissed him, "You'll remember it later."

"See you guys later," Tucker laughed pulling her into their room.

"Has anyone ever brought a woman back to this apartment before?" Guy asked

"I think Brian did once," Gary nodded, "But I'm pretty sure they were just scene study partners, he's very considerate that way."

"Julie says we should get used to it," Guy shrugged.

"Ew, straight men," Gary shuddered, "The closest thing to living with one I've had before was Portman."

* * *

"I think I want to go home," Colleen whispered, as Scooter held her. He looked at her.

"We are home," He said confused.

"No like home home," She laughed, "Scranton, home." He smiled.

"You want to go to Pennsylvania?" He asked. She nodded, "To what end and purpose?"

"To see my family," She said, "You know, you've never met them."

"That's not true," He shook his head, "I met your brother Timmy." She laughed. "And I know Brian."

"You could come with me," She whispered. He sighed, "Scooter, please. It would mean so much, and,"

"Col," He touched her face, "I just don't know,"

"So wait," She pulled away, "You'll marry me, but you won't meet my parents. That's a little off."

"You won't marry me," He said, "So I really don't see how that's a relevant point," She sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower," She said. "And then I don't know. I know that drives you crazy." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He groaned and fell backwards, why was he pulling back from her, when for once she was the one who suggested a step forward?

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. White Dresses

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys lots! I actually cried while writing this chapter, I think you'll see when.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: White Dresses**

"Isn't this Connie's job?" Dean asked as he and Julie walked into a bridal shop. She looked at him. "And I talked to Marisol and she said its bad luck for me to see your dress."

"That's just a stupid superstition," She rolled her eyes, "And when your maid of honor has a one year old, and your other bridesmaids are either on the other side of the country and well Colleen, you need another opinion."

"What about Gary?" He said.

"Dean," She laughed, "I want you to see, I want to know you love it." He smiled.

"And I think that we've had enough of a rough road without invoking curses," He said, she kissed him gently.

"Please," She kissed him again, "If you see it now, you can figure out the best way to get it off."

"Well I like that," He smiled. She giggled and they kissed again.

"I thought you might," She smiled.

"Julie," The woman working walked out, "How are you?"

"Good," She smiled, "This is Dean." She said.

"Oh so nice to meet you," She said, "I so rarely get to meet the grooms." Julie laughed. "Well, it's right in back if you just want to come back and change." Dean sat down in a chair and waited while Julie walked slowly out. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"Cat," He sighed. She blushed and looked down. "Wow."

"You like it?" She turned. They'd decide to get married on the beach, outside of the Hampton's house, so the dress was simple, nothing compared to Connie's large puffy dress. Dean loved it, it was purely Julie, straight, with a low back, simple elegant ivory satin.

"It's amazing," He said, "You look unbelievable." She smiled. "Are you wearing a um,"

"Veil?" She shook her head, "No, just a white lily," She put her hair up, "Like this." He kissed her. "I'm glad you love it."

"I'd love anything you wear," He said, "But this is perfect." She smiled. She'd never used the p word with Dean before. She liked it.

* * *

"I was hoping your boyfriend would come," Katherine O'Malley said as her daughter sat down. Colleen sighed. "Are you OK?"

"Colleen!" Another woman said walking in. "Oh angel how are you?"

"Hey Mrs. Taylor," Colleen smiled, "I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm fine, except that my loser son hasn't called in two weeks," Mrs. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yell at him for me."

"All the time," Colleen nodded. "He's fine, by the way, he's got this new friend, who I'm sure is the reason for the lack of calls." It was true, since Tucker's arrival Brian had done nothing but party. She'd buried her crush, and she and Scooter were using her week at home as a time to "think things over." She wasn't sure what it meant, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Well, last I did talk to Brian, he mentioned you were pretty serious with your boyfriend," Mrs. Taylor sighed, "Tell me about him."

"Scooter's wonderful," She said, "He's a little older than I am."

"He's thirty two," Katherine said. Colleen sighed. Mrs. Taylor looked at her. "Mm hm."

"Well, he must be well off," Mrs. Taylor said. "Did he meet Timmy? They're the same age so,"

"He did," Colleen said, "And he is very well off." It was all she could think to say, which she realized was a little pathetic.

* * *

"What if we got married?" Charlie asked Carla that night as she scanned through some pictures on her Mac. She looked at him and shook her head. "I'm serious, all our friends are doing it."

"Charlie Conway," She laughed, "I never took you for one who fell easily to peer pressure." He laughed and kissed her. "I have to get this done, my publisher is breathing down my neck."

"Are we going to talk about that we never make love anymore?" He said softly and nuzzled her.

"We had sex last night," She shrugged.

"Yeah we have sex," He nodded, "But I'm talking about like, when you first moved out here, and we would have those marathon nights," He kissed her, "Just touching each other."

"When do you become a woman?" She looked at him and laughed. He sighed. "Charlie, come on, we're past that, that's all."

"Past romance?" He said, "That doesn't sound like you."

"You know what I think is romantic?" She smiled, "Letting me pick which pictures I need to put in the book so that when Connie and Rick get here tomorrow we can actually spend time with them."

"Yeah, about that," He said, "I can't spend two weeks with him."

"It's not with him," She reminded him, "It's with me and with Connie and the baby." He sighed. "Charlie," She looked at him and bit her lower lip. He kissed her. "Charlie," She whispered this time as he moved down to her neck. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. They undressed each other slowly. She pressed her body close to his. How had she even thought about giving this up, "I love you, oh God, I love you."

"I love you too baby," He whispered, "So much."

* * *

"She's beautiful Connie," Connie smiled, watching Guy's parents play with Claire. "Et Claire?"

"Oui," Connie nodded, "I had to fight Rick for the French spelling." They laughed.

"Where is he?" Mr. Germaine asked, "I'd like to meet him."

"You could have," She walked over taking Claire. He sighed.

"Constance," He said, she looked at him, she'd been four when her father died, he was the closest she had, "I wanted to be there for you so badly. I just can't."

"Why not?" She said, "I'm fine, I have a husband, and a child, and I'm very happy. And Guy, he's getting there, I mean he and Gary, his boyfriend, they're talking about committing, which is like getting married, but he's scared, he really wants to include you on it, but he doesn't know how to reach out."

"Connie," He shook his head, "No. I'm just not there."

"OK," She whispered. "He wanted you to meet Claire, that's why I brought her here." He looked at her.

"I remember," He said softly, "When you two were that small. Your father was so proud Connie." She started to cry. "He'd be proud of the woman you've become honey, I know I am."

"I wish you could be proud of him," She said wiping her eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Rick said as she walked into their hotel room, Claire asleep in a stroller, "You look upset."

"They won't come," She sighed, and lay down next to him on the bed. "He is the most stubborn man I've ever met." He laughed lightly, "He called me Constance."

"That's your name," He laughed, "What's wrong Moreau?"

"Have I ever told you about my father?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Just that you were four when he died," He said softly, "And that he was from Montreal."

"I don't remember a lot about him," She whispered, "Just little things, and he always called me 'Ma Belle Constance,'" She sighed. "My beautiful Constance. He never had to become human to me, because we never got to that point. I like that, but Mr. Germaine," She shook her head, "When Guy came out, when I found him, my heart broke, but then it broke again when he took my side." Rick kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," He said softly, "That's what I'm here for." She smiled, "Do you want to go to Eden Hall, look at the State Championship picture and make fun of what an ass I was?" She laughed.

"No," She kissed him, "No, we have Charlie and Carla." He groaned, "Be nice!" She poked him in the chest.

"I love you, baby, I do," He laughed, "But I am never going to be able to be friends with Charlie Conway."

* * *

A few hours later they sat in a restaurant and Carla's cell phone went off.

"I'm so sorry," She said, she picked it up and hugged it to her seeing the name, "Um, it's my publisher, I have to take it."

"Oh of course honey," Connie nodded as Carla stood up and walked away.

"So where's Claire?" Charlie asked.

"Oh um, with my mom," Connie said. He looked at her, "We trust Collette with her."

"She's safer with her than with my parents," Rick shrugged. Connie looked at him. "Well she is."

"What's with Carla?" Connie said, "She seems weird."

"She's been distracted," He shrugged, "The new book is driving her crazy." Connie nodded. She had a feeling someone was lying, and she was pretty sure it wasn't Charlie.

* * *

"You can't keep calling me," Carla hissed into her phone.

"I'm going to see you in six weeks," Luis said on the other end, "I just want to know where I stand."

"You stand nowhere," She sighed, "Because I have a boyfriend, and you have a harem."

"So I should bring a date," He said. "I was hoping to go home with you."

"You know that can't happen," She sighed and leaned against the wall. "And I don't want it to."

"I miss your body," He whispered. She stopped, was he going to do this now?

"Luis," She sighed.

"I wonder sometimes," He said softly, "I mean, it's been almost eight years, but I can't believe it's changed much."

"Luis don't," She blushed, "I'm in a restaurant."

"With Charlie?" He said, she could hear him panicking. "He's like there?"

"No," She said, "I said you were my publisher. I have to go." She hung up and caught her breath.

* * *

"Hey," Tucker walked into the loft. Brian looked at him, "Listen, Chelsea got this friend who just moved to New York and,"

"No," Brian shook his head.

"So," Tucker sat down, "How long have you been in love with Colleen?"

"I'm not in love with Colleen," Brian shook his head. Tucker looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Please," Tucker rolled his eyes, "I grew up watching my brother languish after Julie for almost ten years. I can spot a long time crush from a mile away."

"We were eight," Brian smiled, "It was our first communion and she came out of her house, in that white dress, with the veil and everything, and she made me pretend that we were getting married," He laughed, "And I knew that someday we really would. Or I thought we would, until she fell in love with an eight years older than her stock broker who treats her like arm candy."

"You seem to like Scooter as much as my brother," Tucker nodded, "Which is impressive because the summer after Julie slept with Scooter, he destroyed furniture he was so pissed off, and then when she broke up with him he bought a car in celebration." Brian nodded.

"If they break up I still can't afford to buy a car," He said.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming  
**


	7. The Worst Bride Ever

**Author's Note: It's been a while I apologize, I gave you a long chapter to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Worst Bride Ever**

Julie walked into the apartment about a week later and saw the blinking light on the machine, her wedding was now five weeks away and she was too excited. And then she pressed the button.

"Julie, this is your mother," She groaned, it was the first she'd heard from her mother since the invitations had been officially sent out, "As if it wasn't bad enough you refused to have your wedding up here at the club like I had always dreamed for you, you're getting married on a beach!" She smiled, she knew Anne would hate it. That was part of the draw. "I even spoke to Dean's mother and she's none to happy about it either. Apparently she wanted a church wedding for her son. I know it's last minute but I spoke to Clara and she said that they could absolutely fit you in at the club by the end of the summer for the reception and even though we aren't Catholic I called Our Lady of Sorrows and their pastor said he would speak to you and Dean, so if you could please…" Julie deleted the message there. She'd call her mother later and lay down the law. There was another message.

"Hello you two, Dean, this is your mother, but I'm calling for Julie," Julie smiled, after of Anne's grating voice Marisol was a happy relief, "Honey, I just got an odd message from your mother saying she managed to 'fix things to our satisfaction.' I guess this has something to do with the conversation we had last week about the wedding, where she was deeply concerned about the beach, and I mentioned that I was also disappointed that you weren't getting married in the Church. I didn't exactly expect you to, since you're not Catholic Julie, and I support your choices no matter what, just like you two living together before you got married," Julie heard the disappointed sigh. It was the only thing Marisol hadn't been completely one hundred percent on board with in their relationship. Aside from Dean breaking up with her all those times obviously, "I'm just checking as I know your mother and I don't want you ambushed, so just a warning. See you in a few weeks my loves, give Tucker a hug for me, I miss you all dearly." Julie smiled, saving that message. She made a mental note to make plans to head out to Chicago after the honeymoon. Suddenly she burped and felt something in her stomach churn. She ran to the bathroom and heaved easily.

* * *

"Bri?" Colleen walked into the loft, "Are you here?"

"Hey," Tucker walked out of his room. "He's out."

"Oh," She nodded, "Sure, I was just dropping off some stuff from his mom, I went home last week."

"Right," He said, "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Great," She smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good," He nodded, "You?"

"Good," She said. They looked at each other and laughed, "I should go, Scooter gets home soon."

"Sure," He nodded. "I was just on my way out. You want company for the walk."

"Yeah," She smiled, "That would be great."

"Cool," He said, they walked down the stairs and then out in the street. "So how was home?"

"Nice," She smiled, "Kind of boring, but it's good to go you know?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Where are you guys from again?"

"Scranton, Pennsylvania," She sighed.

"Like The Office?" He asked.

"Yeah," She laughed, "Exactly like The Office, except more boring because we didn't even have Dwight." He laughed. "I missed my family though, I love it here and I love everyone, Julie and your brother and everyone, but it's not the same."

"That I get," He smiled, "Why do you think I moved out here?" She nodded. "I miss little things about home. New York is amazing, but Chicago, that's my city."

"I've never been," She shrugged.

"You'll have to come," He said, "I'll show you around." She smiled. "You can eat in the restaurant, Marisol would make the biggest fuss over you."

"What was it like?" She asked, he looked at her, "Growing up."

"I think it was harder on Dean," He shrugged, "Cause he remembers Dad a little bit, and I don't remember him at all. We didn't have a lot, but we also didn't really know, so it didn't matter you know?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "It was the same for us. I'm the only girl, so I had my own room, but all three of my brothers shared, and well, everyone lived the same way so," She sighed, "Scooter doesn't get it. He had everything handed to him." He looked at her.

"If you don't mind me asking," He said softly, "Why are you with him?" He knew he shouldn't be doing this, she was in a relationship and his best friend was in love with her, but he genuinely couldn't help it.

"He's good to me." She said softly, "We really do have a lot in common, we see life the same way."

"It must get boring though," He whispered.

"He's actually pretty good about letting me experience my youth," She shrugged, "I go out all the time, with Gary and Brian, or my girlfriends from dance class. Occasionally I even convince him to come." She laughed. "It's this one," She pointed to the building. He nodded. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. "I'm making dinner, and I'll be deathly bored until he gets home."

"Sure," He nodded. "What are you making?"

"I haven't decided yet," She shrugged as they walked to the door. "Hey Pete." She smiled at the door man.

"Hi Miss O'Malley," He said with a smile, "Is this guy OK?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "This is Tucker Portman, Dean's brother."

"Of course," He nodded. They walked in.

"Your doorman guards against infidelity?" Tucker laughed.

"Guess so," She said looking down. "Not that it did me any good." He looked at her.

"He cheated on you?" He asked.

"Ages ago," She laughed it off, "And only once. It's sort of complicated."

"He's a nut case." He said, still stunned by the information. "If I had a girl like you,"

"You're telling me you've never cheated?" She said skeptically.

"I have," He nodded, "But she didn't look like you." She smiled and looked down as the elevator stopped. They walked out and then into the apartment. "You said it was complicated?"

"It was his ex," She explained, "His married ex." She looked down. "She said she was leaving her husband and that she wanted to marry him. And he really wants to get married so," She sighed, "There you go."

"How'd you handle it?" He asked.

"I moved to Vegas for nine months and shacked up with an actor," She laughed.

"That's mature," He nodded. "So," He went into the fridge, "What've you got?"

"You're going to help me make dinner?" She looked at him. He nodded.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He smiled.

"Well, if your food skills are anything like your brother's," She grimaced, "I'd really rather you didn't."

"Hey!" He said, "While Dean was off in California, and Minnesota and here, I was running the kitchen at the restaurant, so, you do the math." She smiled. "Mozzerella, perfect." He smiled, "And tomatoes. You ever make your own pizza?"

"Colleen O'Malley," She said slowly, "What do you think?"

"Mm," He nodded, "Good point. Well, I'll teach you."

"OK," She shrugged. "Sounds great." They spent the whole time laughing and talking to one another.

"Hold on," Tucker said, and wiped her face.

"What?" She said.

"You're covered in flour," He laughed. She giggled as he licked his thumb and rubbed gently at it. They stopped and looked at each other. He leaned down to kiss her and she put her hands up.

"No, Tucker," She shook her head. "I can't."

"I'm sorry," He said sheepishly.

"It's OK," She said, "Really, I just, can't."

"Do you want to?" He asked. She looked at him, before she could answer the door opened.

"Hey," Scooter said.

"Hey," She smiled and walked over and kissed him. "Tucker taught me how to make pizza."

"Nice," He nodded. "Thanks man."

"No problem," Tucker said, "I'll see you."

"Bye," Colleen said. He walked out.

"Why was he over here?" Scooter asked.

"Um, I went over to the loft," She shrugged, "You know to drop off that stuff from Mrs. Taylor, and Bri wasn't there, but Tuck was, he offered to walk me home, and then we made pizza."

"Hm," He nodded and walked away.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing," He shook his head. "Just kind of weird."

"Not that weird," She shrugged, "I mean, he lives with Gary and Guy, he's Dean's brother. Befriending him is natural."

"Other things may come naturally too," Scooter shook his head.

"I'm your girlfriend," She said quietly, "And of the two of us only one of us has cheated."

"It was a year and a half ago," He groaned, "And what was Simon?"

"We weren't together when I slept with Simon," She said. He looked at her. "I can't do this Scooter."

"You're right," He said, "I'm sorry. It was a hard day. I'm just,"

"No," She looked at him, "I can't do this. I can't pretend to be the woman you want me to be. I'm not ready to be with someone for the rest of my life."

"Is this about the sex?" He looked at her. It was true that their sex life had dwindled, but when they did do it, it was always amazing.

"No," She groaned, "Yes, partly. But it's mostly about me. I want to be young Scooter, I want to live in a shitty apartment, and go out and have fun, and live my life."

"Live your life with Tucker Portman?" He said.

"Maybe," She sighed, finally admitting it, "But this isn't about him."

"So you're moving out?" He said. She nodded. "Col," He whispered and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. She pressed her head into his chest. "Why can't this just work?"

"It did, for a long time huh," He smiled. She nodded. "Sometimes things just end." The whole thing was horribly reminiscent of when Julie broke up with him. He really needed to start seeing women his own age.

"I'm gonna go pack an overnight bag, and go to the loft," She whispered, "I'll come back tomorrow, while you're working." He nodded.

* * *

Colleen walked to the loft building and then walked upstairs.. As much as sleeping in her old bed, and being with Gary would cheer her up, she knew that wasn't what she needed. So she prayed that he was home. She knocked on the door. Brian answered it.

"Col," He said. She looked at him, "What's wrong sweetie?" She hugged him and started to cry. "Oh, God."

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked. "I'm moving out."

"Of course," He smiled, "You want something to drink?"

"Yes please," She nodded and settled on the couch.

"So what happened?" He asked handing her a beer.

"It ended," She sighed, "He wants so much more than I'm ready to give, and he deserves to have it. I just wish the wedding wasn't so soon!" She groaned. Brian smiled.

"I'll dance with you," He said softly. She smiled softly, "OK?"

"OK," She nodded. Feeling Brian hold her close after a breakup was probably the most comfortable feeling she ever had. Of course now that they were adults they probably weren't going to have sex this time, probably.

* * *

Julie sat with her feet up on the couch unable to stop smiling. Dean was unfortunately working late, but she was completely thrilled. There was a knock on the door, and she looked around completely confused. She stood up and opened it, she saw Scooter slumped against the door frame.

"Scooter?" She said, "What's going on?"

"Colleen's moving out," He mumbled, she looked at him. He looked terrible. Then she realized what was wrong.

"Are you drunk?" She sighed.

"Just a little," He murmured, "Gaffney, what the hell is wrong with me?" She sighed and helped him to the couch. "You didn't want me, Delia didn't want me, Colleen doesn't want me," He stopped, "I'm unlovable."

"You are not unlovable," She shook her head, "You just need to find the right person. You will though," He snorted, "You're an amazing guy, you're smart, and interesting, and very attractive," She stopped, none of this seemed to be helping, "You're amazing in bed, and rich, which you know is kind of shallow but a lot of girls like that, it does help," He leaned across the couch and kissed her, she stopped and pushed him away, "Oh my God no!" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," He said, sobering up a little realizing what he did. "Julie, I don't know," She shook her head.

"Get out," She stood up and opened the door, trying not to cry. He looked down, not standing up, "Scooter, I'm not kidding, leave!"

"Julie, I swear, I wouldn't ever," He looked at her. She swallowed, "Did you feel something?"

"Maybe," She shook her head free of the thought, "It doesn't matter though."

"You're not married yet," He whispered. She looked at him seriously, "Julie, you're not!"

"Scooter," She said calmly, "I'm pregnant." He stared at her. "And by the way, we broke up ten years ago, and I always thought you were a good kisser. I'm marrying Dean in five weeks and you should go home and sober up." He walked out and she slammed the door. She'd now kissed two ex boyfriends in the past few months. She was the worst bride ever.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	8. Comfort

**Author's Note: It's been forever, but one of my wonderful readers asked me about it and I remembered this chapter was half done and I finished it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Comfort**

"Hey," Tucker said the next morning, walking out and seeing Colleen making breakfast, "What are you doing here?"

"I um," She sighed, "I'm moving in. Scooter and I are," She looked at him, "It's over." He looked at her.

"Really," He walked towards her, "Would I be flattering myself if I thought I had anything to do with it?"

"No," She looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "Not really," He nodded, "Maybe a little."

"Mm hm," He smirked and then kissed her. She made a light squeak before falling into the kiss. If Dean was anything like his brother, she understood why Julie put up with so much shit over the years. His hand rode gently down her back, she froze. "What's wrong?"

"I can't," She stuttered. "I was with Scooter for two years." He sighed, "I like you, Tucker, but I can't."

"Hey," Brian walked out, "Pancakes, you rock Col." He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and then shrugged.

"Colleen's back," Gary squealed, "Which means that we get breakfast!"

"I'm so glad you're happy about my relationship ending Gary," She nodded.

"Silver lining babe," He kissed her on the cheek. She laughed. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She whispered. "I'm fine. I just wish I could have my old room."

"Connie's old room is soo much better," Brian argued, having taken over her old one. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She said, "What is my mom going to say Brian? It was bad enough when I was living in sin with my older WASP boyfriend, now I'm living with a gay couple and you two miscreants."

"Your mother loves me," Brian said. Colleen looked at him. "She does. Don't you remember? Senior year, she tried to convince me to marry you?"

"That's because she overheard my confession and found out you'd compromised my virtue," Colleen laughed, "Not because she actually wanted us to get married." He laughed.

"I have an audition I should go," He kissed her on the cheek. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," She whispered, "Thanks." He nodded and walked out.

"OK," Gary said sensing the tension in the room, "I should go make sure Guy's OK." He looked at Colleen and shook his head as he walked back in.

"So," Tucker said, she sighed, "You slept with Brian?"

"I lost my virginity to Brian," She said, "And we were on and off for a long time. He's really important to me." Tucker nodded.

"He's probably my only real friend here," He said quietly.

"Another good reason to stay away from each other then," She sighed, "Pancakes?"

"I don't want pancakes," He whispered, "I want you." She blushed. "I've wanted you since the minute I saw you."

"Tuck," She sighed. "I was twenty two when I met Scooter, I need to figure myself out."

"Col," He laughed, "I don't want to marry you, I just want to have sex with you." She blushed and giggled, "Have a little fun." He kissed her.

"I'm not that kind of girl," She whispered pulling away, she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. He sighed.

* * *

Julie sat at her desk rapping her pen against the desk. She looked down at the to do list she'd made.

1. Doctor's Appointment

2. Call Anne and John – Explain that

A. Will not get married in Catholic Church in Bangor

B. Am pregnant before married?

3. Tell Connie, Carla, Col, Gary, Guy, get word out to other Ducks.

4. Rub Tammy's face in finally getting something first

5. Tell Dean about Scooter?

6. Call Scooter, make sure he's OK?

7. Call Rick, make him make sure scooter is OK

She checked her email.

_Julie,_

_Please call me back! I feel absolutely terrible. I was drunk and upset, and I would never never ever take advantage of our friendship, or try to ruin your relationship with Dean. I'm really fucked up about all this Colleen stuff, and I need you. Seriously._

_Scooter_

_PS Congratulations on the baby! Do you want me to tell your mom? Maybe she'll take it better coming from her favorite._

She sighed and finally came up with a solution.

_Scooter,_

_Clearly you are fucked up. But I think this might be a job for your other confidant. You know, tall, dark hair, recently obsessed with what color his baby daughter's poop is. Rick needs you to remind him that he is not in fact a thirty something housewife from the suburbs but a powerful investment broker with killer shark instincts. Seriously, because Connie told me that she's starting to feel like she can never have sex with him again, because he's been acting so weird. So why don't you two go to a strip club or something else really gross and male. _

_Also if you EVER do anything like you did last night ever again I will castrate you. I am willing to forgive you this one time, due to the fact that you'd clearly been hanging with my old friend Jose, and you were all heartbroken and crap._

_Julie_

_PS No I have decided not to tell Anne until after the wedding, she can think it's a honeymoon baby. _

_Julie,_

_Your infinite mercy has once again blown me away. I owe you big time. And if you could maybe not tell your fiancé, I would appreciate it, as I'm looking forward to your wedding and to many more years of walking, and I have this image in my mind of him and his brother coming over to my apartment with baseball bats and hospitalizing me. Is this irrational? That black eye he gave me at your 22__nd__ birthday party would probably say differently._

_As for confiding in Rick, it is actually his current obsession with baby feces that kept me from going to him in the first place. However the revelation about Connie's loss of attraction to him has inspired me, maybe the best way to save myself is also to save him. You're brilliant as well beautiful. (See, I'm flattering you!)_

_Scooter_

_Scooter_

_Dean would never use a baseball bat, he doesn't fight dirty. And I totally punished him for that black eye, we didn't have sex for like a month. Tucker however might, use the baseball bat, I mean. He's very big into familial pride and I'm carrying his nephew. Also, he's an idiot._

_Flattery will get you everywhere my friend. Feel better. Everything happens for a reason._

_Julie_

Her phone rang and she sighed answering it.

"Julie Gaffney," She absently.

"Hey, Jules," Dean's voice boomed from the other side, "Um, Carolee at work here, has been saying that we need to get the sleigh crib."

"Dean, cribs come later," She laughed, happy to hear him so excited and still wondering weather or not to tell him about the night before. "I'm glad you're happy though."

"Hey, did you talk to your mother yet?" He said. She swallowed.

"No, I'm going to talk to her later," Julie sighed, "Yours?"

"I think she did a backflip," He laughed. She giggled. "I'm really happy Julie."

"Yeah me too," She smiled. "Dean, I have to," The call waiting beeped, "I have to go. We love you."

"We?" He laughed.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Me and the baby."

"Of course," He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," She sighed, "And Dean, um, I can't wait to get married."

"Yeah, me neither," He said. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey baby," Connie smiled coming inside and kissing Rick, "Where's the baby?"

"She's napping," He said. She looked at him.

"You're wearing a collar!" She sat down, "I don't see any baby books," She kissed him, "Rick, is my husband back?" He rolled his eyes.

"Scooter broke up with Colleen," He said. Connie looked at him. "When Scooter breaks up with someone, Julie and I split the comforting. She deals with his girly crying jags," Connie laughed, "And I, do the whole drunken debauchery, naked women with giant breasts thing."

"You're going to a strip club," She said, "With Scooter."

"Not necessarily," He shook his head, "First Hooters to gauge the situation, and if it is desperate then we go to a strip club."

"Will we have sex when you get home?" She raised her eyebrows. He laughed, "I'm completely serious."

"Yes," He said, "There is a very good chance that we will have sex when I get home."

"Enjoy your strippers," She patted him on the leg.

"Hooters girls," He kissed her, "Then maybe strippers."

"Whatever," She said, "I'm having sex tonight, either with you or with someone else."

"OK honey," He said, "That sounds fine."

* * *

**Review Please, sorry about the wait!**


	9. Honesty, or Something

**Author's Note: Back in the saddle with this one. Thanks for the reviews. I really like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Honesty, or something**

"This is going to be the first wedding I go to, where I feel physically superior to the bride in every way," Tammy said flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders. Carla rolled her eyes. "What were they thinking, getting pregnant?"

"I'm fairly sure this was premeditated," Carla said, sliding her hands along the navy blue satin of her sheath bridesmaid's dress. "They want to have children."

"God why?" Tammy said. Carla shrugged, being from a big family she so didn't get the appeal of having kids. Especially after Carmen's four pregnancies, two of which required bed rest. "Do you want?"

"No," Carla shook her head, "But Charlie does, someday, so I'm working on it. You?"

"Fulton doesn't," Tammy whispered. Carla looked at her. "It looks good on you." Carla looked at her. "Sometimes I think its not that he doesn't want children, he doesn't want me to be their mother."

"Tammy that's ridiculous," Carla said, "He loves you." She nodded.

"I know he does," She said, "But when your husband says he doesn't want children," She shook her head. "So um, have you talked to Luis?"

"Not in a while," Carla said, "I don't what I'm going to do when I see him."

"You are going to say," Tammy said, Carla sighed, "Come on, we practiced."

"Oh Luis, have you gained weight?" Carla said. Tammy giggled. "He's not gay. I'm not sure that will work."

"He might as well be gay," Tammy rolled her eyes, "My god the way that man works out, and grooms himself, and struts around, and,"

"Hm," Carla nodded, "Yeah, I guess he could be."

* * *

"Hey," Fulton said as Tammy walked in she sat on his lap and kissed him, "How was shopping?"

"Fine," Tammy said, "Did um, did Portman call you?"

"Yeah," Fulton said, "Um, about the baby?" Tammy nodded. "I think it's great, for them."

"It could be great for other people too," She said.

"Tammy," He said, "No."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because," He said, "I'm not ready to share you." She looked at him. "And this is just because Julie's having a baby."

"No," She sighed, "It's not; this is because I want to be the mother of your children." He kissed down her neck. "Oh, baby." He undid her pants.

"See, if we have a kid," He whispered, "We can't do this." She whimpered as he lowered her underneath him. "You like our sex life don't you?"

"I love our sex life," She said, "But I," She sighed, "I want to have your child."

"I want to keep being able to have naked Sundays," He whispered. "You like naked Sundays."

"I forgot naked Sundays," She giggled. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I'm not ready to give up naked Sundays."

* * *

"Oh God, yeah! Oh harder, oh deeper, oh yeah," Colleen sat on the couch with her head in her hand. Tucker had some girl in his room. The girl was particularly tall and skinny and perfect. Although Colleen doubted that she could put _her _feet behind her head. The thin loft walls were making this really annoying since she was trying to watch TV. "OH _God_, Tucker, that's so good." Another fifteen minutes of shouting and grunting passed and then silence. A few minutes later they walked out. "You'll call me right?"

"Of course baby," He kissed her. Colleen rolled her eyes, it was only her third night here, and this was the third girl.

"Who's she?" The girl asked.

"That's Colleen," Tucker said. "She's staying here because her boyfriend kicked her out."

"Tucker's only here because his family can't stand him," Colleen said condescendingly back. The girl looked at them.

"Alright," She said, "I have to get going. Nice meeting you. See you Tuck." She kissed him again. Colleen rolled her eyes. It was a total, "He's mine, stay away," kind of kiss. She walked out.

"Jealous O'Malley?"

"Really?" She said, "Of what, her silicone?"

"Could have been you," He said, "She's a live one." He stretched and sat down.

"Tucker," She stood up on her knees and walked over to him, "If I were in that bedroom with you, you wouldn't be walking right now." He smirked, "I would do things to you, like you couldn't imagine," She slid her arms around his neck.

"I can imagine things a little better than most," He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. "When was the last time a man touched you Colleen?"

"Scooter touched me," She said softly. He leaned down and kissed her neck, her body convulsed.

"Brian said you hadn't had sex for a while," He whispered and sucked on her earlobe, "And given how your body just tightened, I'd say he hasn't touched you like that in quite a while."

"Oh fuck," She groaned, "I can't do this."

"Why not?" He kissed her.

"You were just fucking another girl two minutes ago," She said, "And Brian."

"We won't tell Brian," He said, "We'll just do it tonight."

"OK," She said as he ran his hands up her thighs. "What about the other girls?"

"What other girls?" He whispered, picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

"Oh Tucker," She groaned as he took her shirt off.

* * *

"Two more weeks," Julie mumbled as Dean kissed her neck, "Mm, that's so good."

"Will it hurt Cameron?" He mumbled. She sighed, "You know, when we,"

"No," She said, "It's perfectly safe for us to make love Dean." She ran her hands over his chest and then stopped, "Did we decide on Cameron?"

"Yeah, I thought so," He nodded, "You said, 'What about a name that we could use for a boy or a girl?' and I came up with Cameron. And you ran it by Gary, and he loved it because Claire and Cameron go really well together." She laughed, "So having sex can't hurt Cameron?"

"No," Julie smiled. "You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"Of course," He said, "I always wanted you to be the mother of my children, and spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned down and kissed her chest. "I was just too stupid to know it."

"Dean," She whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"OK," He said. "What's going on?" She sat up on her knees, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"So you know how, we said we should talk about it, if either of us got cold feet?" She said. He nodded. "They're a little chilly."

"I know what this is about," He said, "I'm not going to leave you Julie, or the baby. I'm a better man than my father was and,"

"No," She sighed, "No, um, when Colleen and Scooter broke up he came over here, he was drunk and, I don't know how it happened, but,"

"Did you sleep with him?" Dean pulled back. She shook her head.

"But I wanted to," She admitted, "I mean, a part of me did, when he kissed me," He shook his head. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"You told me you were pregnant that night," He said, she nodded, "So what kept you from sleeping with Scooter, was that you're pregnant with my kid?"

"Dean, I," She started but he shushed her.

"You're the one who wanted this," He said, "You're the one who wanted to get married, and have a kid, and all of it!"

"I know Dean!" She whispered, her eyes watering, "I'm sorry, I really am, I just wanted to be honest with you, and,"

"That's very big of you," He snorted. She sighed, he stood up, "I'm going, I'll come back in the morning I guess and we'll talk."

"I love you," She said, taking his hand. He pressed a kiss into her palm.

"I know you do babe," He sighed, "I love you too."

"So stay," She whispered. He shook his head, "Why not?"

"Because I'm too angry," He sighed, "And I don't want to say something that I can't take back."

"OK," She nodded.

* * *

Dean sighed, just wandering, not sure how he ended up at the loft, but it made sense. Tucker would tell him he was being an asshole and send him home. He walked up the stairs, the door was unlocked, as it always had been. He knocked on Tucker's bedroom door.

"Hey," Tucker said, "Um, what are you doing here bro?"

"Asking for the couch," He pointed.

"You fight with Julie?" Tucker asked.

"Sort of," Dean said, "She, there was this thing with Scooter, right after he broke up with Colleen."

"What happened?" Colleen peaked out. She'd been hiding, but she couldn't ignore that. Dean sighed and looked at Tucker, who smiled sheepishly. She clung to the blanket that she had wrapped around herself and walked over to the doorway. The two brothers looked oddly at her, "Someone had better talk, and fast!"

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	10. Cold Feet Get Warm

**Author's Note: Wow, strong reactions to Colleen and Tuck! Which is nice to see, but I wasn't expecting that much. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter! Keep the reviews coming. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cold Feet Get Warm  
**

"So is the wedding off?" Connie asked, as Julie sat on her couch. She handed her a glass of water. "I'd give you wine but,"

"Yeah," Julie said, "I don't know, I don't think so, he just sort of left. I know where he is." She stopped, "Oh dear lord, it's seven years ago."

"It is not," Connie said, "You're pregnant now." Julie laughed, "You had a fight, he needed to cool down. Seven years ago you two would have spent the entire night yelling at each other and then when you ran out of things to yell about you'd have fucked each other for three days straight."

"I'm not seeing how this is better," Julie shook her head. "At least then I was having sex, now I'm just throwing up and can't drink liquor and don't know where my fiancé is."

"Hey," Rick said, "Hi Julie." Julie waved. "Cons," He kissed her. "Princess," He picked up Claire and bounced her up in the air, the baby giggled. "What's she doing up?"

"Enjoying girl talk," Connie laughed.

"Mama," Claire said, tugging at her father's hair, "Dada, Mama." She reached toward Connie.

"She wants you," Rick said handing her off.

"I'll put her down," Connie stood up and walked into the second bedroom.

"Hey," Rick sat down.

"Hey," Julie said softly. "How's he doing?"

"He's not good," Rick shook his head. "He's worse than he was after," Julie looked away. "He needs you."

"I can't," She shook her head. "Rick, if you'd been there that night,"

"You really think that after all this time you'd leave Portman for him?" Rick laughed, she looked at him, "It's cold feet Julie."

"It didn't feel like cold feet," She shook her head.

"Oh that's right you've been married before, so you know what cold feet feels like," He nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Do you know what I did before I married Connie?"

"Did you return her panties from tenth grade?" Julie shrugged.

"Clearly I have no idea where those panties are," He shook his head, "Anyway, I called every woman who I'd ever slept with, who's number I still had."

"That's disgusting," Julie said. He nodded.

"Yes," He said, "It was. Julie you don't want to be with Scooter, I mean, I love the guy, OK? He's my best friend in the world, but I don't know what woman in her right mind would want to be with him." Julie laughed. "Especially not after this whole Colleen thing, I think she wrecked him." She smiled softly. "He was drunk Julie, and upset. You know he'd never,"

"Rick, Dean walked out on me tonight," She said. Rick looked at her. "Because I told him about it, about how I felt. Scooter's not the one I'm worried about."

* * *

"God!" Colleen screamed tossing the cap of the beer she cracked on the floor. She downed it.

"Slow down O'Malley," Dean took the bottle from her. "I don't know what happened; I didn't stay long enough for that."

"I knew something like this would happen eventually," She said frantically, "The son of a bitch was bound to do it eventually!" She flopped on the couch. "But I didn't think she'd," She swallowed, "She's like the big sister I never had."

"Col," Dean said, "Go to bed baby," He heard Tucker start to say something, "Your own bed."

"I don't want to go to bed!" She screamed, "I'm sick and tired of the men in my life telling me what to do! My father, and my brothers and Brian and Scooter and you! I don't," She started to cry. Dean hugged her close. Tucker looked on almost fearful. "I just want him, but I was never enough." She whispered.

"I know baby," Dean shushed her gently, stroking her hair. "It's OK. Get some sleep. It'll look better in the morning, I promise."

"Yeah," She whispered, swallowed and walked into her room. Dean turned and looked at Tucker.

"What?" Tucker said.

"What did I say?" Dean looked at him. He rolled his eyes, "When you moved here, what did I say?"

"Not to touch her," Tucker mumbled, "She's a big girl Dean, she wanted it."

"This wasn't her idea," He said firmly, "Look at her, she's not ready for this."

"For what?" Tucker said, "We had sex Dean." Dean looked at him sternly, "You're not mad at me."

"No," Dean said, "I'm mad at you."

"You're mad at Julie," Tucker said, "And yeah it sucks, OK? That was a really shitty thing for her to do, but come on, you can't walk away from Julie."

"Can't I?" Dean said.

"No," Tucker looked at him, "You want to know why? Because she's having your kid," Dean stared him down, "And if you walk away from her now, you're him. You're leaving her same as he left Mom."

"It's different," Dean said, "It's more complicated, Tuck."

"Not really it isn't," He said, Dean sighed, "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Dean groaned.

"So what exactly is the problem here?" Tucker said.

"She wanted to sleep with her exboyfriend," Dean said, "And the only thing that stopped her was that she was pregnant."

"And?" Tucker said, "It's not like she did sleep with him. And I mean, you kind of owe her. You left her about twenty five million times."

"Enough with the hyperbole Tuck," Dean rolled his eyes.

"May I point out," Tucker said, "That I am the one talking you off the ledge, not um, Fulton Reed."

"You also screwed one of the bridesemaids," Dean nodded, "When I specifically told you to keep your hands off."

"Best man should always sleep with one of the bridesmaids," Tucker shrugged, "Haven't you ever seen a Hugh Grant movie?" Dean sighed, "Go home, forgive her."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey," Scooter said, standing on his terrace, "It's me, can we talk?"

"Yeah, um sure, definitely."

"Colleen moved out," He sighed, "I made a move on Julie and she's not talking to me. I know, what your opinion is on that, but I just, I'm really confused, I'd like to see you, if that's at all possible."

"It's two hundred dollars for an hour session," Delia laughed on the other end. He smiled. "I can fly out if you want. Or we could just talk for a little bit."

"Do we need to?" He said.

"Scooter," She sighed, "I'm in the middle of a divorce, I'm not coming to New York if I don't know that there's a future in New York."

"Right," He whispered. "So we'll talk?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "We'll talk."

* * *

"Hey," Gary said the next morning walking out, "You are not the Portman that lives here." He pointed at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean stretched, "I uh, just needed the night off."

"Is she hormonal already?" Gary sighed. "Ugh, thank God for adoption." Dean laughed and sat down at the kitchen table, "Coffee?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Gar, um, how do you know?" Gary looked at him.

"Thinking about switching teams Portman?" He teased, "I knew that whole Bash Brother thing had something about our people to it."

"No I mean, about Guy," He shook his head.

"I just do," Gary said, "I love him, I've never felt about any man the way I feel about Guy. I'm better when I'm around him. What exactly did you two fight about?"

"It's not important," He shook his head.

"Was it the center pieces?" He said, "Because I told her they were bad." Dean laughed.

"No," He said, "It's not about the wedding."

"Hey," Guy walked out, "Hey Portman. You OK?"

"Yeah," He said, "I'm gonna head home." He walked down and as he walked his cell phone rang. "Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," Julie whispered. "Where'd you end up?"

"The loft," He said, "I talked to Tuck."

"Yeah," She said, "I slept at Connie and Rick's."

"OK," He said. "Listen Julie, do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Get married," He said, "Just say the word and it's all off. We can be one of those really hip couples who just lives together their whole lives." She laughed. "Besides we've got the baby to keep us together."

"No, I want to get married." She whispered, "I do, I love you, and I don't know what was wrong with me."

"So Connie talk you down?" He asked.

"Rick, actually," She laughed. "I don't know what was wrong, Dean."

"You don't have to explain," He said, "Just be around when I get home OK?"

"OK," She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled.

* * *

**So here's the deal, I sort of wanted to put across a different side of Delia, because there is a reason that Scooter loved her...I'm writing a dual Getting There about the two of them and Colleen and Brian. Review Please!**


	11. Secrets

**Author's Note: Really guys, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Please keep them coming.**

**I disclaim**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Secrets**

"You're home?" Tucker said walking into Julie and Dean's apartment and seeing Julie on the couch going over contracts.

"Yeah, the big boss said that my morning sickness was putting off clients," She shrugged, "So I am negotiating player contracts from my couch until Cameron decides that he or she can stand something other than water and crackers in my stomach."

"Hm," Tucker nodded. "Well, I have your wedding present."

"The wedding's not for two weeks still," She smiled, "And how's Colleen."

"There is no Colleen," He sighed, "That was a bad idea. It's killing me that I can't tell Brian. Anyway, here," He handed her a small box with a red ribbon.

"Tuck!" She whispered. "My grandma's necklace, how did you,"

"I called um, Brittney, that was her name," He explained, "She'd pawned it, but I tracked it down. I thought you'd want to wear it for the wedding." She hugged him. "Wow, a hug. I did good?" She nodded and wiped tears out of her eyes. "Well, that was for you. Something for Dean too."

"What?" She asked.

"I found our Dad."

"Oh Tuck!" She whispered. "How?"

"It wasn't hard," He shook his head, "I mean, I know Marisol kept in touch with his mother, so I got his number from her." He looked down. "I was wondering if you'd call him, I would but, I wouldn't know,"

"Of course," Julie nodded. "He's wanted to do it for a while, he was too nervous." Tucker nodded. She hugged him again. "Thank you."

"Sure," He whispered, "I gotta get to work. Take care of Cammie, huh?"

"Of course," She nodded. "See you later Tuck." He nodded and walked out. She sighed and looked at the phone number. She picked up the cordless and dialed.

"Hello," She heard a gruff all too familiar voice on the other ended. He sounded just like Dean. "Hello?" She caught her breath.

"Hi, is this Darryl Portman?" She managed to squeak.

"Yeah," He said, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Um, you don't know me," She said, "My name is Julie Gaffney."

"You're Dean's girl," She could hear him choke.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "How did you know that?"

"Mari sent me the engagement announcement," He said. "Is Dean alright?"

"He's fine," She said, "Our wedding's in two weeks, and I know it would mean a lot to him if you came."

"Oh, wow," He sighed, "I don't think that's a very good idea, Julie, is it?"

"Julie, yeah," She said.

"I haven't seen Dean in," He sighed, "I mean, he was so little, and Tucker, he was just a baby. It wouldn't be fair to them or to Mari."

"I've never heard anyone call her that," Julie whispered.

"Only I ever did," He laughed.

"Darryl," She sighed, she had one last card to play, "I'm pregnant." She heard him sigh, "I want my child to know their grandparents. Please."

"Honey, I'm married," He said, "I have a daughter. I can't."

"I'm sure Dean would love to know her," Julie said, "And Tucker too. Please, if you change your mind, I can give you the address, it's in East Hampton. Your area code is Long Island."

"If you think that's best." He sighed. She gave him the address and sighed. "I won't change my mind."

"Just think about it." Julie said before hanging up.

* * *

"Dad?" A seventeen year old girl walked in to the office and saw Darryl. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, Tara," He nodded. "Everything's fine. Just something I had to deal with." She nodded. "I love you baby."

"It's about your sons isn't it?" Tara whispered. He looked at her. "Dean's getting married, right?" She stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Tara," He looked at her, "I don't want you to think,"

"Dad," She said, "I want to meet my brothers. They don't even know I exist! Do you know how much that sucks?"

"Tara, we've had this conversation," He sighed.

"What was the call about?" She said. He hugged her.

"Baby, you are my only kid," He looked at her, "Tucker and Dean aren't your brothers. That was a whole other lifetime." She nodded and spied the name and address written on the paper.

* * *

"Hey," Connie walked in for lunch and saw Rick and Claire napping on the couch. "Hey," She whispered and rubbed his knee.

"Hey," He smiled and kissed her. "We fell asleep."

"I see that," She whispered. "Hey baby girl," She picked Claire up. "I picked up her dress for the wedding."

"Mm, how much did that cost me?" He laughed.

"Shh," Connie said, "You'll wake the baby." He laughed.

"You didn't have to come home," He said.

"I wanted to," She said. He looked at her. "I did. I want to spend as much time with Claire as possible." She hugged her close.

"Connie," He looked at her. "Baby," He touched her face. "You're a good mother."

"Rick, I didn't," She shook her head.

"You're a good mother," He looked at her again.

"I know," She said with a laugh. "I know."

"Do you?" He asked. She looked at him. "Honey, I've got Claire covered, as far as minute to minute poopy diaper type needs and you spend time with her. She adores you."

"The other night," She said and started to cry, "When you were out with Scooter, she wouldn't fall asleep, and I could barely get her to eat. She doesn't know me Rick!"

"Connie," He hugged her, "Half the time I can't get her to do those things either! She's one." Connie nodded. "You're a great mother, your baby loves you." As he said it Claire starting fussing. "Get to it."

"Mama?" Claire scrunched her face. Connie smiled. "Mama, mm," Claire put her arms around her neck and kissed her.

"Yeah baby," Connie whispered, "Mama's here."

* * *

Carla smiled happily snapping pictured in Central Park, at the Bethesda Fountain. There was something so invigorating about New York. She loved working here.

"I thought I'd find you here," She turned around.

"Luis," She whispered, he walked over and hugged her, "_You're here?"_

"_I got here early," _He whispered not letting go, "You know my favorite picture of yours is of the fountain."

"Really?" She said softly. He nodded. "I used to shoot here all the time."

"When we were together," He said, "You took one of,"

"Two doves," She laughed, "It was just luck, right place at the right time kind of luck. Two doves landed right on the angel and I got the perfect picture." She closed her eyes. He looked at her.

"You miss it here," He said. She nodded. "You're dying out there."

"I'm fine," She said, "It's adjusting."

"Baby, you have to tell him if you're unhappy," He looked at her. She shook her head. "Carlita, look at me," She blinked. He looked down. "_You're engaged?"_

"Luis, please," She said. _"Please, don't look at me like that."_

"_Is that why you called me?" _ He said. She nodded. "Carla!"

"We haven't told anyone yet," She explained, "He proposed right before I left. This week is about Julie and Dean, but I didn't want you to hear it through the Duck Chain." She sighed. "If I look unhappy, that's why, I didn't know how to tell you." She stood up. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."

"Carla," He stood up and pulled her close. "I love you." He kissed her.

"I have to go," She said. "I'm sorry." She walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Delia sighed hanging up her clothes. Scooter looked at her. "I don't know that this is a good idea."

"For you to stay here?" He asked. She looked at him. "I want you to come to the wedding Dee."

"Julie hates me," She said, "And I'm not too fond of her either. Not to mention Colleen is a bridesmaid is this just going to be parade of your pretty little blonde ex girlfriends?"

"And I just loved hearing your husband pick up the phone when I called to ask what time your flight was," He laughed. She looked at him. "Estranged husband."

"Thank you," She kissed him. "Trent was a mistake. I know that now. I was married to the wrong man for two years." He kissed her. "I should have married you the first time you asked me." He smiled.

"Will you marry me now?" He whispered.

"Mm, bigamy," She said, "Yeah that sounds fun." He laughed. "After my divorce is final, yes, I'd like to get married." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," She said and hugged herself close. He closed his eyes and inhaled her smell, surprised that it wasn't the light flowery smell he was used to with Colleen.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Colleen," She said with a perky bounce, "I'll be you server this evening. Can I get you something to drink to start?"

"Colleen, I know you," Tammy said.

"I know," Colleen nodded, "But my boss has been totally all over me and Brian for our friends being here all the time."

"I'm sure this place is huge now," Fulton said, "I'll have chicken parm, tell Tuck it's for me, he knows how I like it."

"You got it," Colleen winked, "And to drink?"

"Bring us a bottle of Merlot," Tammy smiled, "And I'll have filet mignon."

"Great," Colleen said, "I'll be right back with that wine."

"Great, thank you Colleen," Fulton smiled.

"Hey," Brian said grabbing her hand.

"Hey," She laughed. "I have to get back there."

"Are you OK?" He said. She looked at him. "You've been weird."

"I'm fine Bri," She shrugged, "Just taking it day by day. We'll talk later." She wandered back into the kitchen and was blindsighted by a kiss from Tucker. "Mm, none of that! Come on we agreed!"

"I can't keep my hands off you," He shook his head. She rolled her eyes and walked away, "But I will, because we both care about Brian too much, or something."

"Thank you," She nodded. "Fulton wants chicken parm and Tammy wants filet. I didn't take specific orders because you know them so you must know how to prepare meat the way they like."

"Fulton likes extra pepper in the sauce," He nodded, "And Tammy likes her meat so raw it's mooing, which means, I'm going to burn it." Colleen looked at her. "Julie's practically family, I have to look out for her interests."

"You're a freak," She shook her head.

"You'd know all about it," He smirked. She laughed and walked away, "And O'Malley," She turned and looked at him, "You're gonna be OK."

"Thanks Portman," She said softly. "I know."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	12. The Bridesmaid Have Spoken

**Author's Note: I'm really super sorry for making you guys wait so long on an update on this, but in my defense, I was super focused on the development of The Littles Series, which I have mapped out for three more stories including what will be its finale. Also, I slacked on this one and I'm sorry, I've been watching a lot of West Wing lately, so everything I'm writing has a very Sorkin-esque rhythm to it right now, that works for this story, so I owned it. Enjoy the chapter, next chapter is the wedding I PROMISE!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: The Bridesmaids Have Spoken  
**

"So you're going to the loft for the night?" Julie asked as Dean packed an overnight bag. He looked at her. "I'm just asking."

"I can't stay here," He kissed her, "Bad luck, we're getting married tomorrow."

"I know," She raised her eyebrows. "And unlike my friends, I don't get to drink my weight in tequila, that's why I'd rather we skip all the night before the wedding traditions and you can just stay with me and Cameron, please?" She pouted.

"I told you, I'm taking chances with curses," He shook his head, "I figure that whole Scooter incident was the universe's way of paying me back for seeing you in your wedding dress." She kissed him again. "It's not gonna work babe." She frowned and crossed her arms. "See you at the altar Gaffney." He stood up.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He smiled and walked out the door. He walked down the stoop of the building.

"Hey stranger," Tammy smiled waiting for him.

"Hi Tammy," He laughed and hugged her.

"You know I sort of like the idea of being the last woman you slept with before your wife," She smiled, "It's very literary. Like a novel from the 20s."

"What are you doing here?" He shook his head.

"We're going for a drive," She shrugged, "Same thing I did the night before I got married." He looked at her. "Trust me, OK?"

"OK," He nodded. "I trust you."

* * *

Julie sat on the couch waiting for Connie, Carla and Colleen to come over with as promised ice cream. They were being sympathetic to the idea that Julie wasn't going to be able to drink so it was promised to be an alcohol free night. The first knock came and she stood up and answered it.

"Hi," Scooter said sheepishly. She sighed and looked at him. "You won't take my calls."

"You can't take a hint," She sighed, "You never could."

"Julie," He said, "Come on. That's not fair."

"Rick said you're back with Delia," She looked at him. He nodded. "Good luck with that."

"Come on," He shook his head, "You are the queen of the retry. It worked for you."

"Delia is not Dean," She shook her head. He sighed.

"We're getting married," He said. She looked at him. "Once her divorce is final, in a few months, we're doing it quietly, and it's going to be small, and it would mean a lot to me if you were a part of it."

"I can't," She shook her head. He looked at her. "It's a mistake, I can't support you throwing your life away like that. You deserve so much more than her Scooter!" He sighed. "You deserve more than what you had with Colleen too, I mean, I loved you two as a couple, really, but it stopped working and there wasn't a future there, you both knew it, you're too different, same as us." He touched her face. "I _love _you, and I don't want to see you end up unhappy for the rest of your life."

"Do I get to kiss the bride?" He smirked. She laughed.

"I insist on it," She smiled and they pecked lighty.

"Julie the door was open." Colleen bounced in happily. "Oh, um, hi."

"Hey," Scooter whispered, "How you doing?"

"I'm OK," She said. "You?"

"I'm good," He said, "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck Gaffney."

"Thanks," She smiled as he walked out. She looked at Colleen and sighed. "He's marrying Delia."

"He's an idiot," Colleen sighed and flopped on the couch, "Couldn't _you _have just married him when you were eighteen? Would have saved us all a lot of trouble."

"Trust me, I've thought about it," She shook her head. "Then we'd have never had Col in our lives though." Colleen laughed. "I'm sorry, honey, about that night. I want you to know that my first thoughts were for Cameron and Dean, but you were right after them, I couldn't have done that to you."

"I know," Colleen whispered. "I slept with Tucker again." Julie looked at her. "I know," She sighed. "He's very persuasive."

"Yeah," Julie laughed. "Have you told Brian?"

"No," Colleen whispered. "He's marrying Delia?"

"I've given up," Julie said, "I told him that I don't support him."

"Oh that'll change his mind," Colleen laughed. Julie smiled.

* * *

"Do you want to do this?" Tammy said. Dean looked at her.

"Tammy," He sighed. She was driving, her eyes focused on the road.

"Answer the question," She said.

"Yes, I want to do this." He nodded.

"You're sure?" She said, "It's not easy you know. It changes things."

"Tammy," He looked at her, "Are you OK? Are you and Fulton OK?"

"Of course we are," She said. They sat quietly for a minute, "I want a baby."

"He doesn't," He nodded. She nodded. "He's never wanted kids Tammy, neither did you." She nodded. "Connie had a baby."

"Yup."

"Julie's having a baby," He said. She nodded. "You have to have a baby to keep things even. Because the three of you do things in order. Connie has sex with Guy, you had sex with Fulton, Julie had sex with Scooter," Tammy nodded, "Connie married Rick, you married Fulton, Julie's marrying me."

"Uh huh," She said.

"Connie had Claire," He said, "Julie's having Cameron, no baby in sight for you it disrupts the order." She nodded. "That's a stupid reason to have a kid Tammy."

"Yes it is," She nodded, "I still want a baby, Fulton still doesn't and we don't talk about it." She sighed, "So I'm just asking if you're ready."

"I'm ready," He grinned. "You should tell your husband that you want to have a baby." She went to talk, "And not because you want to keep things even with Julie and Connie, because Tammy, that's a really stupid reason to have kid."

"Yeah," She sighed. "It changes things."

"I know," He whispered, "That's why I put it off for so long." She nodded. "Thanks for the drive Duncan."

"Sure," She mumbled.

* * *

"I liked Connie's bachelorette party better," Carla said digging into a pint of Phish Food.

"You guys can drink," Julie shrugged, "Just because I can't." She looked at Connie and kicked her.

"Ow," Connie said.

"You were spacing out," Julie said. Connie sighed. "You want to go home to your husband and your daughter."

"Claire cries when I hold her," Connie said, "I mean only when Rick's there. But um, if I take her away from Rick, she cries. So I like to be there as much as possible."

"My ex boyfriend is a moron," Colleen said. "He's stupid and he's going to marry a woman he doesn't love to get back at me."

"I'm engaged," Carla said. "I told Luis and he cried."

"Luis Mendoza cried?" Connie said. Carla nodded, "Like in front of you?"

"You and Charlie are engaged?" Julie said. "Which I think is the more important issue."

"We didn't want to steal your weekend." Carla said.

"Do you have a ring?" Connie said sliding onto the floor and crossing her legs.

"Yes," Carla said. "I'm not wearing it at the moment, because we didn't want to steal Julie's weekend. And you're going to be unimpressed by it, because Charlie bought me a sweet little solitaire diamond on a sterling silver band from Zales."

"It's not a three carat Harry Winston?" Julie kicked Connie in the back. "Shocking."

"Excuse me," Connie said, "My ring is tasteful and lovely. Rick has excellent taste in jewelry."

"You picked that ring out when we got back to the city from The Hamptons after he proposed," Colleen said.

"Hey!" Connie pointed at her, "I'm not the one who's having a secret affair with my best friend/ex boyfriend's new best friend."

"You told her!" Colleen looked at Julie.

"Gary," Connie said shaking her head.

"Right, him," Colleen snorted, "I'm not having a secret affair, we had sex, twice. It's not going to happen again."

"That's what you said last time," Julie pointed out.

"I missed something," Carla said.

"Colleen's sleeping with Tucker," Julie filled her in.

"Really?" Carla said. Colleen looked at her. "Tucker's really hot."

"Ew," Julie said, "He's my brother."

"He's your brother in law," Carla said, "And not even that yet. And he's hot. Hotter than Dean."

"Excuse me," Julie said, "But when you first saw my fiancé and the father of my child, your jaw hit the floor."

"And when I first saw his baby brother I actually meowed," Carla nodded.

"I remember that," Connie said, "I was there!"

"Is he good in bed?" Carla said.

"Well she went back," Tammy said from the doorway.

"What's she doing here?" Julie asked.

"Connie invited me," Tammy smiled sweetly.

"How'd you get in the building?" Julie asked.

"Dean let me in," She shrugged. "I have vodka."

"God bless you!" Colleen grabbed the bottle from her. "And yes, he is good in bed."

"I really think we should stop having this conversation," Julie said. "Why was Dean with you?"

"We were having sex because one night two years ago just wasn't enough for either of us," Tammy sighed, "We're running away together. I'm supposed to tell you, he's telling Fulton now."

"I take your point," Julie rolled her eyes. "But really?"

"As a recovering commitment phobe to another I was congratulating him," Tammy said. "Now I'm here. Congrats on the baby."

"Tammy, Julie wanted me to remind you that she's having a baby before you," Connie said. "She would like you to know that she won."

"I still lost my virginity first," Tammy said.

"Not if you count oral," Julie smiled.

"Ew," Colleen said.

"We don't count oral," Tammy said, "Because the fact that you gave Scooter a blow job in the limo at his prom is not only disgusting, but also irrelevant to the fact that I had sex with Fulton before you had sex with Scooter."

"You two have actually argued about this for almost fifteen years," Connie said. "Does that strike anyone else as really stupid?" Carla and Colleen raised their hands. "The Bridesmaids have spoken."

"That too," Tammy said, "Why am I not a bridesmaid?"

"Because I _hate_ you," Julie said, "Hence the fifteen year long fight about whether or not me giving Scooter a blow job counted as me losing my virginity."

"Right," Tammy nodded.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	13. Tara

**Author's Note: Julie and Dean's wedding as promised! Kind of a dramatic chapter, but really fun. Lots of sort of unrealistic warm fuzzies. I am aware of that, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 13: Tara  
**

Julie sat at a mirror gently primping and touching her hair. She put her hand to her belly. It had swelled just a little at this point, if someone was looking for it (and there were plenty who were,) they would see the bump.

"Juliet?" She stood up and turned around. "Oh baby!" Her mother came over and hugged her. "You look beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks Mom," She swallowed, "I just, I know this isn't how you wanted it, but, I'm so glad that," Anne sighed and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I want the best for you," She said, "That's all I've ever wanted. But seeing you so happy," She hugged her again. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She looked down.

"I didn't think that you'd be happy about it, and I wanted it to be a good thing," She explained. Anne nodded. "How did you know?"

"Even you wouldn't be careless enough to gain 10 pounds right before your wedding," She laughed. Julie smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Jules," Connie popped her head in, "Come on," Julie smoothed the dress again and took a deep breath stepping outside. "Hey Sweetie!" Connie whispered and hugged her.

"Connie, how did you do this?" Julie said.

"I was very, very drunk," Connie laughed. "You're going to be amazing honey. And you've got Cameron with you." She touched her hand to Julie's stomach, "Oh," She looked over and saw Anne, "Um, sorry,"

"She figured it out," Julie laughed. "We should go."

* * *

Tucker sat at the bar with Colleen.

"You doing OK?" He asked. She nodded. "Really?"

"I cannot believe he brought her," She shook her head. "She doesn't even like Julie." She stared at Scooter who was sitting quite comfortably with Delia. "She's a grown up Tucker."

"She's not that hot," He shook his head. She laughed, "And I doubt she can put her ankles behind her head."

"I know she can't," Colleen laughed. Tucker looked at her. "He always said I was much more flexible." He laughed and started to lean in. "Tuck," He looked at her, "No, we said we wouldn't."

"Hey," Brian came behind her, resting his chin on her head, she looked up at him. "Tuck there's some girl asking for you at the front of the house."

"Never a bad thing," Tucker grinned and finished his drink. Colleen rolled her eyes.

"Hey you," He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi," She smiled softly.

"You look really beautiful," He said. She smiled. "Col, I,"

"God just look at her stupid face!" She growled and downed the rest of her champagne.

"OK," He took the glass from her, "You still need to walk down the aisle." She frowned. "Tucker and I got a surprise for later if you're interested."

"What kind of surprise?" She said, he reached into his pocket and raised his eyebrows, pulling it out. "Brian, we can't!"

"Who says?" He shrugged.

"We're at Julie and Dean's wedding," She giggled. "We're adults."

"Col," He said, "Look at him," She looked over at Scooter and Delia, "They are adults, we are in our early twenties. We can still walk down the beach and split a joint with our friends." She smiled and kissed him. "Wow, Col, what was that for?"

"Just cause," She shrugged. "Thank you Brian, the past few weeks."

"It's nothing," He shrugged, "You know you haven't had get back on the horse sex yet."

"Huh," She laughed, "Yeah, Brian about that,"

* * *

"Hi," Tucker said, seeing the young woman standing out front. She looked remarkably young and he didn't recognize her at all. He prayed that he hadn't had sex with her and just couldn't remember, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Are you Tucker?" She asked. He nodded. "My name is Tara," He looked at her. "Tara Portman." He stopped. "I'm sorry, I know this is a bad time, but I just, I always wanted to meet you and Dean and Julie invited my dad, so I knew you'd be here."

"Darryl's your dad?" Tucker said. She nodded. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," She whispered.

"Whoa," He said, "You're only,"

"Seven years younger than you," She sighed, "I know."

"This is my brother's wedding," Tucker said. "My present to him was supposed to be our dad coming."

"Instead it's a little sister," Tara said. "Please? I just want to know who you are. I've always wanted to know you. I used to sneak into Dad's office and look at the pictures that Nana would send him of you two and wonder what you were like, I went online and watched old video of the Goodwill Games thought, 'That's my big brother.' There is this whole part of me that's looking for something else for my family, my whole life, I've watched my dad practically kill himself over the regret,"

"At least you got to see that!" Tucker shouted, "I was six months old when he took off. My mom worked every day all day and most nights so that we could eat and I've never met the man!"

"That's not my fault," Tara shook her head. He looked at her. She had big wide brown eyes, and dark skin and curly dark hair. She was the same as them, there was no getting away from it. She also looked like she was about to cry. "Tucker, please."

"Let me go talk to Dean," He said gently, "Just, stay here OK?" She nodded and he walked inside.

"Tuck," Fulton said, "Dude, where were you?"

"Is everything OK?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah fine," Fulton said, "He's all serene and happy. It's weird, because I thought he'd be running for the door." Tucker laughed. "You look weird, everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him," He smiled he walked into the living room, "Um Dean, I need to speak to you."

"There you two are," Marisol said, "Oh my boys all grown up."

"Yeah, Mom," Dean said as she squeezed him, in a hug. "Tuck has something to say."

"Um, it can totally wait," Tucker said, "Really." Dean looked at him. "Mom, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," She smiled. "But don't try to divert, you look upset, what is it?"

"OK, so I tracked down Darryl," He said.

"Oh," Marisol said softly.

"Is he here?" Dean said his eyes lighting up.

"No, not exactly," Tucker said, "Julie and I invited him, but he told her he wasn't coming."

"So, what's the deal?" Dean asked.

"He has a daughter," Tucker whispered. "She's here." Dean looked at him. "She's seventeen." They both looked at their mother expecting her to be stunned. "Mom?"

"Her name is Tara," Marisol said. "He married her mother about a year after he left. He was seeing her, that's why he left, why I asked him to leave."

"You knew?" Dean said. She sighed, "You knew we had sister and never told us?"

"Dean," She looked at him, "I didn't want to know it, I didn't know how to deal with it. It's your wedding day, can we please talk about this some other time?"

"Where is she Tuck?" Dean asked.

"Outside," Tucker nodded, "Come on." They walked out front. "Tara, this is Dean. Dean this is our sister Tara."

"Hi," She whispered, "Congratulations, on the whole wedding thing." He laughed. "I'm sorry to just show up like this."

"It's OK," He said and hugged her, "I always wanted a sister, to make up for this one," He nodded to Tucker and she laughed between the tears. "I'm sorry we never knew you. Tuck, go get her a drink."

"I'm seventeen," Tara said.

"Yeah" Tucker said, guiding her into the hallway, "If he's telling you to screw around, let's go with that. My friends Brian and Colleen have a joint, do you smoke pot?"

"I'm seventeen," Tara repeated completely stunned.

"So I guess that's no," He nodded walking around to the beach.

"You son of a bitch," Brian came over and punched him.

"Brian, wait," Tucker said, "Listen, it's not what you think."

"You knew, I told you I was in love with her," Brian said.

"Bri, don't," Colleen ran over. "Tucker, I'm sorry, I had to tell him." Then she looked at Brian. "You're in love with me?" He swallowed.

"Col," He shook his head, "Don't pretend you didn't know." He walked away, "Stay away from me." He pointed at Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Colleen," Colleen said seeing Tara, "A little young, huh Tuck? Taking your cues from Scooter?"

"Col, this is my sister," Tucker said, "Tara."

"You guys have a sister?" Colleen looked at the girl. "How did I not know this?"

"Um, to be fair they didn't know until a few minutes ago," Tara said.

* * *

**Review Please**


	14. I Do

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up! Really I apologize! Please review anyway? Thanks, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14: I do  
**

Colleen sighed sitting holding a bag of ice against Tucker's face. He smiled at her.

"What?" She said.

"You're totally loving this," He smirked.

"I am not," She said shocked, "I'm really angry at him. Ruining Julie's wedding pictures like this."

"Not for punching me?" He said. "You're angry because of the pictures."

"You deserved it," She sighed, "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was in love with me." She shook her head. "I'm mad at you too, just less so."

"Col, be fair," He whispered. "If you wanted Brian, you'd be with him." She looked away. "Maybe I'm in love with you."

"Right," She snorted, "And between bopping Buffy and Candy you can make time to build a life with me."

"Why do you always have to me moving towards something O'Malley?" He said, "Why can't you just accept that somethings are just good? You and me, that's good, maybe it's not going anywhere, but maybe it doesn't need to."

"What am I going to do about you Tucker?" She whispered.

"Colleen, Tucker," Carla ran in, "They want to start, you two aren't doing it or…whoa! What happened to you?"

"Brian found out about us," Colleen said standing up, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, "Hi Carla."

"Hi Tucker," Carla laughed and handed Colleen her bouquet. "Get to the front, and your new little family addition is eating your dinner."

"Have I told you how lovely you look Carla?" Tucker said. Carla nodded and pointed.

"He is so lucky that Julie's not that into appearances," Carla shook her head. "If it had been Scooter with a black eye when he was Rick's best man, Connie would have thrown a fit."

"Don't I know it," Colleen straightened her dress. "I have two guys who I was perfectly happy to be friends with sexual tension with in love with me."

"Oh sweetie," Carla said, "Please don't talk to me about love triangles."

* * *

Julie stood at the end of the aisle with her father on her arm. She smiled seeing Dean at the end. She was doing this. She was finally getting married. She watched as her friends each filed down the aisle. Connie winked at Rick and Claire sitting (on the bride's side.) Rick made the baby wave and she giggled. Colleen swallowed and stepped as lightly as she could, faking a smile. She avoided Scooter's eyeline, and especially trying to avoid the glare that Delia was sending at her. Carla imagined herself blissfully walking on her own wedding day, which she now knew was only a few months away now. Finally Julie reached the end, kissed her father on the cheek and stood up across from Dean.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi," She laughed.

"Are you ready?" He said. She nodded.

"I've always been ready." She smiled. She barely heard the minister talking, until they took their vows, and even then she felt like she was on another planet. She didn't wake up until Dean pulled her close and kissed her. "We did it." She whispered.

"You're a Portman now," He smiled, "Ready to meet the other new Portman?"

"I know Cameron pretty well by now," She laughed and looked at him.

"I don't exactly mean Cameron," He said. "Um, I'll explain later."

"Whatever," She giggled, "We're married."

* * *

"Hi," Tara walked over to where Brian was sitting.

"Hi," He smiled at her. "Do you want a drink?"

"Really, you people are having a lot of trouble grasping this whole I'm 17 concept," She shook her head.

"I was drink most of the year that I was 17," Brian looked at her. "If you're a goody goody, I can't really believe that you share DNA with Tuck and Dean."

"Do you know them well?" She asked.

"I thought I did," He sniffed and downed the rest of his drink. She nodded. "Tucker's trouble, but he means well. Dean is," He smiled, "Dean's the kind of man I want to be. He's completely dedicated to Julie."

"The way you want to be to that Colleen girl," She nodded. He shrugged. "It was a nice wedding."

"Tara?" Julie walked over. The young girl turned around. "Hi, my husband just filled me in."

"You just wanted an excuse to say 'my husband.'" Brian scoffed.

"I'm not talking to you," Julie said, he looked at her. "No one thinks that Tucker deserves a punch in the face every once in a while more than me, but you couldn't wait until after the ceremony?" Brian shrugged. "Anyway, come meet everyone Tara. Did anyone tell you that you're going to be an aunt?"

"You're pregnant?" Tara said. Julie nodded. "Oh my God, that is so cool!"

"I think it's pretty cool too," Julie said as they bounced away, "Enjoy your scotch Brian."

* * *

Colleen sat at a table swishing champagne around in her glass. She let her toes run across the sand, hearing the gentle waltz back beat of the music that was playing, one, two, three, one, two, three.

"Hi," She looked up and saw Scooter standing there.

"Hi," She whispered.

"You're dancing under the table," He smiled and sat down, "You can't help it with a waltz."

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" She asked. He sighed. "Congratulations by the way."

"How is everything with Brian? Or Tucker? Or," He stopped, "Who are you sleeping with right now?"

"Oh that's funny," She nodded. "So tell me," She leaned towards him. "Did it hurt today? Watching her marry someone else?"

"Don't," He shook his head.

"She's having his child," She whispered, meanly, "Julie Gaffney, your Julie, is spending the rest of her life with Dean Portman, not with you. It's over, doesn't that just burn you up inside?"

"Tell me Col," He burned a stare into her, "Does your flexibility make Tucker forget that just like his brother he's picking up my sloppy seconds?" He stood up and walked away. She downed the rest of her drink and stood up and followed him. "What?" He turned and looked at her.

"Look around," She whispered. "Where are we? We can be drunk and mean anywhere else but not here, not on this beach please?" He kissed her. "That's still one of the most amazing nights of my life Scooter."

"Mine too," He smiled.

"Scooter please don't marry her," She whispered. He looked at her. "You'll be miserable for your whole life. Don't marry her because you're afraid you'll end up alone. Find someone who deserves you."

"I did," He whispered, "She didn't want it." She put her hand against his face. "I love you Colleen."

"I love you too," She said. "I wish I was ready for what you want. I really do."

* * *

Julie lay in bed next to Dean that night after everyone had left. He touched her face gently.

"I love you so much," She whispered. He kissed her. "Oh Dean."

"Is it everything you've ever wanted?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

"You're all I've ever wanted." She kissed him and he rolled on top of her.

"I love you Cat," He whispered. She smiled happily, as her husband made love to her for the first time.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you!**


	15. Honeymoon and Goodbye

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing guys, not that I deserve it. I hope you like the chapter and keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 15: Honeymoon and Goodbye  
**

A week later Julie smiled laying out on the beach, she shaded the sun from her eyes and watched Dean get out of the water, carrying a surfboard. She had never known it was possible to be this completely and incandescently happy. She was also realizing that she had the sexiest husband on the planet.

"What you looking at there Blondie?" Dean smiled walking over. She laughed.

"I was just ogling this really hot surfer guy," She smiled, he sat down next to her and kissed her. "Where'd you pick that up, by the way?"

"The surfing?" He laughed. She nodded, "California, I lived there for a while, remember?"

"Mm, vaguely," She kissed him. They lost themselves in each other for a while. "Have you talked to your mother?"

"No," He sighed, "I still can't believe she knew about Tara and never told us. The poor kid."

"She seemed sweet," Julie nodded. "But still it must have been hard for Marisol, knowing that your father was there for Tara's mother."

"I guess," He said, "I don't really want to deal with these issues on our honeymoon." She laughed. They kissed gently. He crawled on top of her and she squeaked.

"I didn't think being married would be quite this sexy," She mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"I thought this would be much more difficult when I couldn't get you drunk," He teased. She laughed. "I can't believe the Ducks gave us an extra week here."

"Mm," She nodded, "Definitely beats the toaster."

"Especially since we already have a toaster." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said softly. "Do you want to go back to the room now Dean?"

"I don't know Mrs. Portman," He said, "What do you want to do?"

"God, Connie said that the whole Mrs thing was like an automatic sex button," She whispered, "I made fun of her for it, but it is totally sexy."

"Just one of the many tricks I've got up my sleeve," He scooped her up. She'd always been so tall, that the only man she'd ever felt little with was Dean. He carried her to the private beachside entrance of their room. He lay her down on the bed. She whimpered softly as he slid the straps of her bathing suit down her shoulders and kissed them gently. It had been like this all week and she was endlessly happy.

"Dean," She whispered, "Oh," She sighed. "Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He whispered back and kissed her.

* * *

Colleen sat seriously going through a script she was reading for in a few days. She was trying for a pilot and it would absolutely change her life, and possibly solve many of her problems, since it would be shooting in LA.

"Hey beautiful," She looked up and smiled as Gary walked in the door. "How goes the audition script?"

"Am I too old to play eighteen?" She said.

"Not on TV," He said. "You could play sixteen on TV baby."

"That's sweet," She said. "Would it be running away?"

"I don't think anyone would blame you for running away," He sighed, "You're in a mess."

"Hey Gary," Brian said walking in. "Whore." She rolled her eyes as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

"So uh, he's still pissed," Gary said. Colleen nodded. "You OK?"

"Sure," She shrugged. "I'm going out." She stood up, tossing her script into her bag.

"You know when they get back from the honeymoon you two are going to have to come up with a different solution to this little problem," Gary shook his head. "You are going over to Chez Portman to carnally enjoy young master Tucker?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny my whereabouts." Colleen shrugged. She walked outside, with every intention of going to see Tucker but stopped when she saw Scooter waiting for her. "Hi," She said.

"Hi," He smiled. "Um, I just wanted to come say good bye."

"What?" She said quietly. "What do you mean?"

"I um," He sighed. "I got a job, with this consulting firm in Detroit."

"Oh," She said, "So you're leaving?"

"Yup," He nodded. "Delia went back to Vegas," He said, "You were right." She stepped close and kissed him. "Colleen," He whispered. She kissed him again.

"I'm happy for you," She whispered, "I'll miss you though." He touched a lock of her hair.

"I'll miss you too Little Girl," He smiled, she laughed. "Does he treat you good?"

"He's got a lot to learn," She whispered. "But we're working on it." He nodded. "Detroit?" She scrunched her face. "Really?"

"I know," He sighed, "But it's a change, which is what I needed." She nodded, "Stop by if you want to help me pack."

"Maybe," She nodded. "I'll see you." She started walking down the street and then turned around, "That was an invitation for goodbye sex right?"

"Very much so," He nodded. She laughed. "But only if you want to."

"I have to think about it," She said. "Detroit? Really?"

"It's where the work is Colleen," He shrugged. "I leave in three weeks."

"I'm reading for a pilot," She said, "I might be moving to LA."

"You're too good for TV," He shook his head.

"Yeah, well, Broadway's not hiring right now." She shrugged, "I need to eat." He kissed her. "You can go back to Broadway from TV."

"Would he follow you?" He asked.

"We haven't talked about it," She sighed.

* * *

"Hey Tucker," Tara shouted from the kitchen while he got dressed in the bedroom. "How much salt am I supposed to use?"

"Um, no salt Tara," He said and walked out, "Just the fresh pepper." She nodded. "You're doing better than Dean has in twenty eight years, so don't sweat it." She smiled. "Don't you have school or something though? You're here every day."

"It's summer," She looked at him.

"Right," He said, "Summer, but your," He stopped, "Darryl doesn't mind?"

"Oh he minds," She shook her head, "I come anyway. I'm almost eighteen, there's nothing he can do."

"Hi," Colleen walked in.

"Hey baby," Tucker walked over and kissed her. "I'm teaching Tara how to cook."

"Don't listen to him," Colleen said, "It needs salt." Tara laughed. She liked Colleen. "Um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Brian?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," She shook her head, "Scooter."

"Right," He sighed, "OK, um can it wait?"

"Sure," She nodded. "Of course."

"Good," He said. "But how is Brian?"

"Um, I wouldn't know," She said, "He called me 'Whore' today which is the most he's said to me since the wedding."

"Can I say something?" Tara said. They looked at her, "Um, my friends Beth, Tom and Andy were in a similar situation with prom this year. Beth and Andy went out in eighth grade, and since she had just gotten dumped by this guy she was dating who was going to Marist, because she wanted to wait until she graduated to have sex and he was cheating on her with some slutty college girl who would put out, everyone just figured she'd go with Tom, but then Andy asked her and she went with him, and Tom got like super pissed about it, but Andy just apologized and it was all sorted out by the time the limo got there."

"Wow," Tucker said. "Thank you Tara."

"No problem," Tara said, "How much salt?"

* * *

Connie sat happily on the terrace watching Claire splash in a baby pool that she'd set up for her.

"Mama!" Claire looked at her, "Swim wid Claire!"

"No baby," Connie said, "I'll just watch."

"Dada," Claire said as Rick came out, "Dada swim." Rick laughed and squatted down. She splashed him. "Dada all wet!" She giggled.

"Uh oh Claire," He picked her up, "No more swimming." The toddler frowned. "You got Daddy all wet."

"Fun!" Claire said. He laughed and put her back down in the pool.

"How are you doing?" Connie kicked him in the back lightly. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss him," He shrugged. She nodded. "I mean, I know he needed the change, but Boston's a change and that's drivable." She kissed him. "That helps."

"Mm, I'll bet," She hugged him. "What do you think Claire? Should we go visit Uncle Scooter in Detroit?"

"Unc Scoot?" Claire perked up, "Present!" Connie sighed. Scooter had taken to bringing Claire a present every time he came over since the breakup with Colleen.

"No," Connie said, "Baby, no present."

"No present?" Claire pouted, and then looked around distracted. She splashed Connie and giggled, "Mama all wet!" Connie laughed and splashed Rick.

"Oh now it's on," He laughed splashing her. Claire giggled splashing both her parents.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
